The Way Things Are
by shatteredglasscrimsontears
Summary: This the story of the end days as they should have been and the story of a young woman trying to find her way in this new world. She will have help from unlikely places.
1. Chapter 1

The Way Things Are

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or any characters from it. I do not own my friend Pam or her horse Shiloh, or Shy as we call him. I do however own Dixie, Yay I own something. **

**A/N: Here is the long awaited fan based story. Yes it is the end of the world but it does not in any way follow the game plot, everything happened as it should have and the end of the world has come in its own natural way. Hopefully everyone enjoys it and if not oh well. Happy reading!**

**A/N: New content since I am going back and editing a lot of my stories so that I can tweak a few mistakes and help the plot flow a bit better. **

Katie turned her big red horse around to face back down the trail. "Hey Pam are you and Shy going to catch up or what!" She yelled back down the trail to the dark haired girl and her white horse. Pam and she had been friends longer than she could remember, although both of them were in their mid-twenties now. She watched her friend fight with her horse to get it around the mud hole on the trail they had been riding just off the dirt road leading the back way to her house.

"I don't know what has gotten in to Shy; he has been acting weird lately." Her friend said as she got to the spot in the trail where Katie and her horse, Dixie, were waiting on them. "I know what you mean. Dixie has been acting crazy lately, really spooky." They continued up the trail towards the road when suddenly Katie stopped her horse. "Hey Pam come look at this, it wasn't here when we came in was it?"

Pam approached the spot her friend was standing with the horse stopped at and looked in the direction her friend was pointing. There hanging from a tree was a cross held together with vines. Upon closer inspection it was actually vines that were shaped into a cross. "That wasn't there before and honestly it is a little bit freaky. Let's head for the house." Katie nodded and turned her horse towards home. They had just reached the end of the trail when suddenly the ground shook violently. The horses started whinnying and rearing up and she fought to calm her horse.

After settling her horse down she turned to see her friend getting up from the ground. "Are you alright Pam?" Her friend nodded and climbed back into her saddle. "Yea, Shy just threw me. I'll be alright." They started towards home again and the ground rumbled for a second time and this time the horses did not spook as badly. Suddenly Katie got an over whelming sense of dread and danger. She kicked Dixie into a run, slapping the reins on her neck to urge her faster. She looked once behind her to make sure her friend was following her.

Finally they arrived back at her house and the sun was starting to set but everything was dark. She slid from the saddle and tossed Pam the reins. "I'm going to get the generator started and we will get some coffee going, I do not like this at all." She watched a moment as Pam led the horses over to the corral before heading for the utility shed that housed the generator, among other things. She fought with the generator a few minutes before it roared to life and the twilight lit up around the house. She came back around the house and noticed Pam had left the horses saddled, just in case. She nodded her approval as her friend met her on the porch.

A little while later and the two of them were sitting on Katie's front porch with cups of coffee. She lit up a smoke and sat staring towards town, 2 miles away. The rumblings in the ground had slowed down drastically. "I wonder what is going on." Her friend broke the silence. "I don't know, but I don't like it either." Her friend nodded slowly. A few minutes later the tornado siren went off in town and the tree line appeared to be on fire.

She looked over at her friend, "Looks like we are going to go see what's going on." Her friend started towards the truck. "No let's take the horses; we can get in and out easier if we need to." They mounted up on the horses and headed towards town in the deepening night. "What do you think we are going to find?"

"I don't know but I want to know what is going on." She told her friend. "I hope everything is okay." She nodded and turned her gaze forward to the road. As they got closer to town the horses began prancing sideways nervously. They could smell the smoke and hear explosions in town. Katie also noticed the fact that there was no traffic on the road tonight. The only other sounds nearby were the clop of the horses hooves. Suddenly they heard a roar from the direction of town and looked at each other. "I wonder what that was and why there isn't any traffic on the road tonight."

Pam shrugged her shoulders at Katie and they both got quiet, Pam taking the lead from her friend who had always been the leader. They approached the city limits and the horses began dancing sideways with nervousness as the smoke thickened. Every once in a while a person or group of people would run through the smoke in panic without even noticing them. Katie looked over at her friend, the shock clearly showing on both their faces.

Suddenly the horses reared up and spooked as a large shape moved through the smoke and Katie could have sworn it had feathers. She calmed her trembling horse and looked around cautiously. "I don't like this. Let's get to the police station and see if they know what is going on." Pam nodded to her friend in agreement. They continued to move carefully through the smoke. Suddenly a shape, something about the size of a horse, started towards them. The horses began stomping and prancing as it grew closer. The creature showed its face through the break in the smoke with a strong gust of wind and Katie bit back a scream.

It had a large body with skinny legs and a long serpentine tail but what had her attention were the rows of sharp teeth in its mouth. She wheeled her prancing horse and bolted back down the road. She could only hold on and pray the horse didn't falter or slip on the black top. Pam rode up beside her on Shy but Katie knew the smaller horse couldn't keep up with the long legged race horse she was on and the creature that chased them was gaining ground on the open road. "PAM! TAKE OFF FOR THE WOODS ON THE RIGHT AND I'LL GO LEFT! WE WILL MEET BACK AT MY PLACE! GO! NOW!" Her friend turned her horse off to the right side of the road into the woods and she pulled hers to the left, trusting the horse to not stumble.

The beast stayed behind her but it couldn't catch the faster horse through the tangle of trees. Unfortunately the horse was growing tired but they were almost back at the house. Katie could almost see the lights to her house. As the horse jumped over the creek that was close to her home she knew she had to do something when she looked back and saw the creature almost upon them.

She looked back again as they broke through the woods and into open ground. The beast had gotten even closer than the last time she had looked and Katie slapped the reins against the horse's neck, urging her faster but the mare had given all she had. Suddenly she was yanked from the saddle and her left side burned as if it were set on fire. She landed on the ground gasping for air, the claw marks burning into her side like a hot iron. The creature paced around her, snarling and ready to pounce. She closed her eyes and prepared for the last attack.

The attack never came but instead a pain filled roar made her flinch from her position on the ground. She opened her eyes to see the impossibly broad back of a man covered in silver armor with a red hood covering his face. In his hand was a huge sword and at the point of that sword lay the beast minus it head.

He turned to her when she made a small sound in the back of her throat and his glowing blue gaze met the soft gray eyes of the terrified human woman. She continued to look up at him for a few more seconds until the blood loss and shock took its toll and she collapsed. War picked the woman up carefully cradling her to his chest and looked towards the house with lights burning brightly in it. Surely he could seek aid for her with her own kind.


	2. Chapter 2

** The Way Things Are**

** Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders.**

**A/N: Just a small chapter to get things rolling with my characters, War, and the plot. **

War had just walked into the house when a small form attacked him from behind. He whirled around and grabbed the small creature by the column of its throat. He quickly relaxed his grasp before he could do any damage when he saw that it was a dark haired young woman about the same age as the girl he carried cradled in his other arm. He released her and stepped back showing her the girl in his arms. "Katie, oh my god, Katie!" She rushed to the other girl's side and pushed the auburn hair from her face. She looked up at him with a mixture of anger and fear, "What did you do to her!"

War sidestepped the upset human, "I did nothing she was attacked by a demon. She needs medical treatment." Suddenly the girl in his arms stirred and sat up in War's arms while pushing at them with the hand on her uninjured side, "Oh, Pam would you stop yelling I'm fine. And _**you**_ can put me down right here on the couch."

War regarded the human girl in his arms for a moment before seeing no harm in allowing her demand. She sighed as she was placed onto the couch. "Alright now I need two hand towels and some hot water. Probably some antibiotics too." She added as she regarded the wounds and winced. She was calm and very matter of fact and seemed not to notice that she was the one to soon be bandaged. She patiently waited for the items while she gave her savior a thorough once over.

She stripped off her shirt with no regard to the big male that was still there and sat still as Pam cleaned the cuts. Once more she stared at him but this time it was to take her mind off the pain in her side from the cleaning of the wounds. When Pam had finished cleaning them she twisted around to look and hissed when the cuts pulled. "Well they don't need stitches; just needed some cleaning and now to be bandaged."

She grimaced as Pam applied the bandages and the medicines. She leveled a gaze at War and stared at him for several minutes before leaning forward on the edge of the couch steepling her fingers. "Okay start explaining. You are not like any human I have ever seen and I bet you know what is going on."

War regarded the demanding human for a moment, before mentally shrugging to himself. If the human wanted the truth then she would get it. "It is simple really. The Third Kingdom, your world of men, is ready for the End War." Both the young women starred at him as if he had just grown an extra head. The injured one spoke first because the other woman seemed to still be processing the information. "What are you trying to say? That this is the end of days, the apocalypse?" He nodded in confirmation.

He saw the confused looks on their faces so heaving a heavy sigh he began speaking again, "The Charred Council called a truce many, many centuries ago between the White City and the Black Depths. What you would know as heaven and hell. It created seven seals to be broken when the third kingdom, your race of man, stood ready to choose sides and fight the End War." The auburn haired one nodded slowly. Suddenly the darker haired woman released a heavy sigh and sat in a chair.

The auburn haired one shot her a look, "I knew you said the world would end soon, I just didn't think it would be this way or this soon, Pam." The other woman seemed in shock at the moment as she nodded her head, capable of listening only at the moment or nodding in response. The other woman turned her grey eyes on him, "So what are you then, angel or demon?"

"I am neither; I am one of the four riders summoned as the council's enforcers and as the balancers during the End War. My brother's and I are charged with handing out justice to each and every demon, angel, and human."

"Wait, wait, and wait. You're telling me that you're…? Oh freaking great. I have one of The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse in my living room." The young woman muttered out loud as she slapped a palm over her face to mutter indistinctly behind it for a moment. "So which one are you? War, Death, Famine, or Pestilence?" He seemed to give her a look 'of are you kidding me' for a moment. "I am War, Rider of the Red Horse. And my brother's names are actually Death, Strife, and Fury."

She raised an eyebrow up at him and held it for several seconds before shrugging, "Go figure." She pushed up off the couch and realized that the top of her head barely reached the bottom of his chest. She mumbled something to herself before heading for the kitchen. He heard her puttering around in the other room and muttering to herself.

He regarded her friend with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged back at him. "She is a bit of an odd duck and does things her own way." The other woman returned a few minutes later with three large mugs in her hands. She carefully handed one to the other woman before giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and then returned to the couch and extended one to him.

He took the cup and took a sip before making a face that caused both girls to giggle. "It is called coffee. It is a human drink that helps give you energy and clears your mind. That and it tastes good." He found she was actually correct. The strange brew was good; it had a very strong bite to it. He continued to sip it and he watched her nurse at hers with a brooding expression on her face. "So why are you still here?"

He regarded her for a moment, taking her measure, "I am needed here at the moment and it seems like a good place to wait for my brothers before trying to help get your races leaders informed of what is going on. You seem like your pretty well established here so you can help to start looking for survivors in town. There is bound to be some, human."

"First of all, good idea and I hadn't thought about that. Secondly I have a name and it happens to be Katie. Her name is Pam." He seemed taken aback for a moment before nearly chuckling at the fearless little human. He had not expected a human, a small one at that, to be so unafraid of him or the events taking place.

She looked over at Pam, "We can't take the truck; you saw how tore up everything is in town. I think we can hook Shy up to that old flatbed wagon around back and I can ride Dixie into town with you. She and I can look for survivors to bring to the wagon." Her friend nodded. Katie looked back at War, "How soon do you want to do this?"

"The demons will be less active in the daylight and the angels won't harm you so we will leave first thing in the morning." She nodded and then looked over at Pam, "Can you take care of the horses while I show our guest to his room." Her friend nodded and walked out the door after she tossed her a flashlight. She waved him to follow her down the hall and showed him into a large room before walking across the hall to her room. "Goodnight and be ready. We ride like hell in the morning." War's face registered shock at her fearlessness as she closed her door with a definite click.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Way Things Are**

** Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders. I only own my OC's, My horse, and most of the plot. Oh yea I do not own the Marine phrase Semper Fi or Ohh-Rah. **

Katie woke up at the crack of day light and stretched as she sat up in the bed. She slipped on her house shoes and headed for the bathroom. She winced when she twisted to pop her back and the cuts pulled viciously.

Rolling her eyes at her own stupidity she walked up the hallway, banging on the wall as she headed for the kitchen. She smiled when she heard angry groaning from the room Pam had crashed in. She didn't hear anything from the room her other guest occupied. She could only hope he was a light sleeper. She resisted the urge to poke her head in the room and continued to the kitchen.

She had just finished getting a pot of coffee started dripping when both her house guests made an appearance in the kitchen. "Do you have any idea what time it is, Katie?" Pam didn't sound pleased at all. She nodded to her friend as she got three cups out of the kitchen cabinet and gestured for them to sit at the kitchen table.

"I am aware of what time it is Pam. It is 6 in the morning, which means we can eat, get dressed, and get ready to head to town before 8. So who is ready for daily assignments? Everyone pulls their weight around here, apocalyptic horseman or not." She gave a pointed glance to him.

Katie got a harried look from her friend and a puzzled one from War. She shook her head and smiled. "We need to talk; we will tend to the animals when we get back and the other household chores. I plan to be back well before night fall anyway." She said as if to herself as she glanced out the window. Pam sipped at the fresh coffee that Katie had put in front of her and eyed War, "First smart thing she has said all day."

Katie threw her a look over her shoulder before returning to her task of scrambling eggs and popped six pieces of bread into the toaster. "Enough lip about it. We need to come up with a game plan remember. So let's get started." Katie divided the eggs into three plates and grabbed the toast from the toaster. She handed each plate to each of the people at her kitchen table.

She sipped her coffee more than eating and seemed lost in thought as War regarded her. "You are not taking nourishment?" She jumped as she seemed to be pulled out of her thoughts, "Oh I am not much of a breakfast person. So I have been thinking we will obviously start at the edge of town and work our way across town. If you and I work together while Pam tends the wounded in the wagon then we can get done in just a few hours."

Pam lifted her head and nodded, "I guess I should go get Shy hooked up to the wagon. Do you want me to saddle Dixie?" Katie nodded. Pam left the room and shortly after headed out doors. "I have been thinking about where to start housing people once we have them. Some may not want to stay here but for those that do we need to put them somewhere. I have the large storage shed outside that can possibly house about 10 people and another small house on the property that could house another 10 or 15 possibly. I do need an extra generator but that is going to involve a trip to another town. Our trip today will determine if we can take the truck or take the wagon."

He nodded, "That sounds like you have everything planned out. What do you have in the way of ways to feed people?" Katie scratched her head for a moment and walked through the kitchen to the laundry room and started to get dressed. She answered War's questions as she did so.

"I have a two acre garden full of vegetables, a green house full of fruit trees, a yard full of fruit trees, cattle for meat and milk, and chickens for eggs and meat. I guess you could count the pigs as well. I also have medical supplies, well water, and gasoline to run my generator. All I need is another generator to power the extra house on the property."

She came out of the room and went to the living room to put her shoes on. War followed her and leaned against the door frame and regarded the young woman setting on the couch. She stood then and swept up her auburn hair as she headed for the door. "Let's get going."

She headed out the door and met Pam as she was leading up a saddled Dixie. She swung up into the saddle and noted that Pam had Shy tied a few yards up the road, already hooked up to the wagon. "Let's ride everyone."

Katie was stunned into silence and had to rein in her horse when War summoned his horse in a fiery blaze. She shook her head and nudged Dixie forward and caught up with Pam just as she got into the wagon. They all headed out towards town. War rode beside Katie as they stayed in front of the wagon.

"You seem to be well armed and well organized. You are also too calm about everything that has happened so far, not to mention your extensive medical knowledge." She was silent for a few moments before answering him, her eyes never straying from the path ahead of them, "I was a Marine field paramedic. So not much surprises me and I am always prepared." She gave him a lopsided grin before facing forward again. "It won't be long before we get into town now. I want everyone on high alert."

"Face it Katie, you are a walking contradiction and you always have been." Pam added from the wagon seat. Katie threw her head back and laughed before turning to glance over her shoulder at her friend. "What have I told you about that Pam?" Her friend chuckled, "You say a lot so I don't always remember."

"A person is born many people but they die as only one." Pam scoffed and rolled her eyes. "What exactly does that mean?" War asked while keeping an eye on her friend.

"It means that a person is born with the possibility of choosing to be any person in the world or type of person more specifically. As they grow and make choices the possibilities begin to die and eventually when they die they die as only one person as dictated by their life choices." He nodded though she wasn't sure if it was in understanding or if it was simply to acknowledge her statement.

She held her hand up to get everyone to stop as they topped the hill that led into town. "Are you sure that they avoid sunlight and where do they often find refuge?" War spoke as those hazy blues eyes caught hers, "Yes they do avoid sunlight, and only something extreme would drive them into the light. They often hide in underground areas. If there are none available they will burrow into the ground."

Katie nodded. "Okay, Pam I want you to keep that wagon on paved roads, do not touch the ground. War your with me. We will do this block by block alternating between sides of the road. Do they often take prisoners?" He nodded a no.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katie sighed heavily and slouched against the brick wall of a house. She shivered as the sweat from sifting through rubble dried in the chilly breeze. It was after lunch time, closer to dinner and they had finally reached the last block. They had found something close to 15 survivors, although what bothered her was the fact that a lot of children were found alive.

In her experience children were most often the first to die; unless parents were dying to protect them which meant orphans. There was one house left to go but she was so disheartened at how few people were still alive that she didn't even want to go in and see more bodies. She didn't want to see more people she knew and know she couldn't help them now.

Suddenly War placed a hand on her shoulder and was surprised when she didn't jump. He came around to kneel in front of her, "You are tired." She nodded slowly and pushed away from the wall to stand in front of him. "I am tired but not in the way you are thinking. I thought we would find more people but I am shocked at the number of orphans now, we have 7 of about 15 survivors that are children." War laid a hand on her shoulder again. "Maybe more escaped to safety where we cannot easily find them."

Katie suddenly threw her head up and listened, ignoring what he had just said. There was an odd sound coming from the last house. Before War could stop her she was running across the yards and into the house. He was close behind her and stopped when he saw her standing in the living room. It was a sight she would never forget. There were three people lying in various stages of dismemberment.

She crouched next to them and looked over the bodies. She knew one of them, a fellow Marine. She shook her head sadly and left him. She heard the noise again that drew her to the house. She followed it into the back bedroom of the house. "What are you looking for?" She held her hand up sharply.

She edged up to a closet and carefully pushed open the door. She hit her knees in shock before reaching for a struggling bundle of blankets in the back of the closet. As she leaned into the closet he lost sight of her upper body because of the door. When she leaned back he noticed she was smiling broadly and held a moving bundle of blankets. She looked up at him and angled the bundle where he could see it. It was a tiny human baby.

She stood and walked back into the front room. He stopped and whirled around when he heard her cry out, his sword already half drawn. One of the bodies was not dead yet but was not far off from meeting War's brother. She turned and regarded the man lying on the floor. "What is it, Mike?"

"Did you find her? Alyssa?" She nodded and he noticed that she had tears in her eyes. "I have her right here." She kneeled and showed him the little girl. He raised a hand and brushed his fingertips across the baby's forehead leaving a light bloody smear. "I have to go Mike. She is going to be okay but I have other hurt people, including kids, to take care."

He nodded and she stood to leave. "Katie. Semper Fi." War noticed she paused a moment but never turned around. "Ohh-Rah."

War started to back away as she held out the bundle. "Hold her and then hand her to me when I get in the saddle." He raised an eyebrow and carefully held the little baby who cooed at him while it lay in one of his large hands. He was relieved to hand it back to Katie after she got into the saddle. "This little darling means a detour and we might want to go ahead and send Pam back to the house. She can start getting uninjured people into beds to rest."

She grabbed a walkie-talkie from the saddle bag and radioed Pam and told her to head to the house. She carefully cradled the baby in one arm and headed back towards downtown using the side streets. War was silent, sensing she needed it. She stopped outside a store and headed inside, leaving the baby once again with War.

When she came back he saw she had three huge yellow bags. "What? The baby needs food, milk, bottles, diapers, clothes, and a diaper bag." She defended when she saw the look she was getting. She swung up in the saddle and reached her arms out for the baby. After settling the baby into her arms she kicked Dixie into a trot.

They finally caught up with Pam and the wagon full of people. Mostly young to middle age adults and seven children filled the back of it. "Okay people, here is a short brief so that we do not get any confusion. When we arrive I want all uninjured or able bodied to help assist with unloading those that are injured and the children. The injured and the children will be placed in a house and those uninjured will be placed in a converted storage unit." No one argued War noticed.

Once they got there everyone moved under Pam's instructions almost flawlessly while Katie was tending to the injured as they came in. War made himself useful by tending to the animals so that she would not have too. He watched her as he brushed out her horse, he could see the tiredness radiating off her, recalling that she was still recovering from her own injuries. He looked up at the setting sun and wondered how long it would take his brothers to find him.


	4. Chapter 4

The Way Things Are

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders. I only wish I did. I do not own the lyrics. Those belong to Blackmore's Night.**

War regarded Katie as she and he sat in the living room, humming some pagan sounding song to sooth the baby she rocked in her arms with a bottle. She stopped humming long enough to make a statement. "Well we have all the supplies we need. The trip to the other town paid off. We have the materials to put up the security fence around the houses at least and enough men among the survivors to help." He nodded as he continued to watch her.

"You are tired physically now." She nodded slowly. He had to commend her strength. She had gotten the wounded on their way to healing and had assigned people to help with gardening, tending the animals, and watching the children. All this without giving anyone else the idea that she was exhausted or injured herself, Pam had long since turned in for the night.

She started to humming again as the baby fussed in her arms. She actually put a few words with the song as she resumed rocking.

_Promise me, when you see_

_A white rose you will think of me.._

_I love you so,_

_Never let go,_

_I will be…_

…_Your ghost of a rose…_

She had stopped rocking the baby and her head had dropped to her chest, the baby cradled in her lap. They were both fast asleep, her breathing was deep and even. He shook his head and a rare smile crossed his face as he stood up and walked across to them with quiet steps. He gently picked the baby up and laid it in the bassinet next to the couch. He carefully slid his arm under her back and legs to swing her legs around to lay her on the couch. She immediately curled her legs up and pillowed her head on her arms.

He returned from her room down the hall with a blanket and draped it across her. He looked at the strange human because she was at last still and quiet. Her lips were slightly parted in her sleep as a soft sigh escaped her and her auburn hair glistened in the low lights.

He turned off the lights and headed outside. He stood on the front porch and watched the night sky, puzzling over the strange woman he had encountered. He didn't require sleep as often as humans did and so he would spend tonight making rounds on the grounds to make sure that no one and no thing tried to harm those within. Be found himself oddly protective of the woman inside.

He was still sitting on the porch as the sun first started lighting the sky. He did not even turn to know who was standing behind him. The smell of coffee and the scent that seemed to cling to her constantly flowed over him as she moved to occupy the chair beside him.

"I radioed over to the storage shed and let the guys know to get started on the fences today. The others are going to tend the garden and then the animals except the horses. Those are my job. They are too important to risk their health. Nothing much in the garden to be done, mainly the animals and the children, although harvesting happens every day." He nodded slowly, "You have everything settled then." She nodded, "For the most part I think I do. I tend the horses and I take care of my fellow Marine's little girl."

Pam emerged from the house with a cup of coffee and headed for the other house on the property. "You are doing a good job keeping everyone together." She smiled at him. "Thanks but I did catch a news broadcast on the emergency radio. The army and all the other branches of the military have safe houses and are searching for survivors and colonies that have banded together since it started. They have pretty well pieced together the facts of what is going on. I do not think that I will be going but I know where one base is about 45 minutes from here. I have been thinking about sending the survivors there."

"Does that include your friend?" She nodded. "If she chooses to then yes, it includes her." He shook his head, "I doubt that she will leave you." She grinned softly and shook her head, "She hasn't abandoned me yet and I doubt she will. She is a good friend."

"So when will it take place?" He asked without ever looking over at her. She sighed heavily, "I do not know yet. I need to talk to everyone and see how they feel. The kids really should go because it will be safer for them. The only weapons I have are a few guns but not enough. Will you be going, isn't it your job to help them understand what they face and the sides they must choose. I wonder though, you said this was a fight between heaven and hell and that we must choose sides. If that is so then where are the angels?" He looked over at her.

She stood and took her coffee cup into the house. When she came back out of the house he was still sitting in the same spot. "They most likely are in more populated areas and they will tell the humans to take only their side because the demons will not try to sway humans, they will only slaughter them. That is why the Four Horsemen were sent." She nodded and smiled at him, "I already know what side I am on." He raised an eyebrow at her and waited for her answer. "I choose your side and that of survival."

He regarded the retreating back of the wise young woman who was much more than she seemed and who saw more than most around her. He wondered why it was this woman was not a leader of men but a virtual recluse living quietly away from the world. He was mesmerized by her gentle yet fierce nature as he watched her bring out several horses one by one and tie them to posts in the shade. There were a total of five altogether.

He watched as she entered a small storage shed and could hear her rattling bags around as she rummaged through the shed. When she emerged he started towards her quickly to help as he saw she held three buckets in one hand and two in the other, all of them full to the top with feed. She looked up at him as he took three buckets from her and she smiled at him in thanks before heading for the horses. He followed her lead and placed them in front of each horse. He watched them as them happily munched away at the grain.

She went back in the shed and come back with several objects in her hands. She handed him a brush and a comb. He regarded her in confusion because his horse did not eat and did not need to be groomed, however he knew what the brush was for but the comb puzzled him. He watched as she began running the brush down the horse in long smooth strokes, taking her time and seeming to enjoy the mindless activity as she hummed softly; her eyes almost closed. He followed suit and started on the horse beside the one she was working on.

"What is this one's name?" He asked as he ran the brush across the pitch black coat of the horse. "That one's name is Dusk and it's a he. This one I am grooming here is my love, Dixie." She kissed the horse gently on the end of the nose. "The other black one is Midnight, the other red one is Blaze and the dun horse on the end is Tiger." He looked at the odd colored brown horse with a black stripe down his back and several black stripes on each leg.

She went back to happily grooming her horse. Once she was done she moved to the other side of him to start on the black mare. After finishing the horse he was grooming he moved to the one called Blaze and began grooming her. "So when do you plan to tell everyone about the choice of moving?" She sighed heavily, "I think tonight while everyone is eating, that way everyone is present." He nodded.

"Are you sure that you were not at some point a leader of men?" She cast a glance at him over the back of the horse. He quieted and returned to grooming the horse. A little bit later he moved to finish the last horse in the line. He was having trouble grooming the tail without it tangling again. When Katie noticed this she walked over to him.

"Here let me show you because this horse is temperamental. If you pull his tail too hard he will kick you." She moved to stand in front of him with her back to his chest. He wondered briefly how she was going to show him standing like that when she placed her arm alongside his and laced her fingertips with his. She pushed both their arms under the horse's tail and held it out to let the tail drape across it. She took his other hand and guided it through several strokes.

He was paying attention to the movement and still spared a glance at the young woman standing so trustingly this close to him and guiding him through the steps. "You got it?" She felt him nod and turned to move and then caught his gaze and froze. She looked up at him for a few moments and then seemed to shake it off. "Can you do me a favor and go get four people, any four will do. I'm giving riding basics today. Everyone needs to learn because it will be the easiest way to travel for a while."

He left and returned a half hour later with three men and one of the women. She sized them up carefully, none of her horses were beginner's horses but they would need to learn regardless. "Everyone pick one of the four saddled horses, the red one on the end is mine." They all picked their horses and she nodded in approval. "Alright take a rein and lead the horse to the arena. War you can come along if you want to." He nodded and fell in line behind her and the group.

They arrived at the decent sized arena she had and they walked in. She formed them into a line, "War if you want to ride then go ahead and get your horse and if not stand to the middle of the arena so you don't get run over." He normally didn't like orders from anyone but he did as she asked and moved to the center of the arena, he wanted to watch them learn and see if she was a good teacher.

"Alright everyone, these horses will mount on both sides so chose the side that is most comfortable to you. Now put the reins in one hand; this hand is going to be on the horn of the saddle." She waited until everyone had done this before continuing. "Good. Alright put one foot in the stirrup and grab the horn and the back of the saddle." She then demonstrated with her own horse. "Alright now push off with the foot on the ground and half way up push down with the foot in the stirrup and then swing your leg over."

Once again she demonstrated and flowed easily from ground to saddle. "Do not worry if you need to bounce a few times before you get enough momentum to push up. Good now that everyone is saddled up, lets ride. Everyone I want you to follow me and if you have questions just ask."

She moved her horse to the side of the arena and waited for everyone to fall in line. She then gently nudged the horse into a walk. Everyone did the same and she took them around the arena once. On the second pass she picked it up to a trot and then to a lope. No one fell off and so she took them on a full out run around the arena. Once the lap was complete she stopped and every one followed suit. "Alright everyone pick a spot well away from everyone else and do as I am about to show you. This will teach you balance when turning."

She rode out to the center of the arena where War stood and shot him a smile as she kicked Dixie into a slow lope in a wide circle, going to the left several times and then turning her to do the same to the right. She stopped the horse and motioned for the others to do the same. As they did this going through each pace she stopped Dixie next to War and leaned against the horn. "Not too bad teaching them." She smiled down at him, "They will do, and at least no one has fallen off."

They stood for 10 minutes watching the others ride in circles and then she sent them out in wide loops, free riding about the arena. Suddenly a yell got her attention as one of the men lost control of the dun horse and the horse bolted around the arena spooking the other horses. She rolled her eyes and took off after the horse. She caught it and slowed them to a stop. She sent him on again once he got control of the horse.

She joined them then making wide loops around the arena, running circles around the other horses. He watched as horse and rider merged to become one creature and they moved fluidly together. She threw her head back and flung her arms out to the side so that her rhythm with the horse was the only thing keeping her safely in the saddle. She was smiling and he could see the pure joy that riding gave her. He thought to himself that she would have made an excellent horseman.


	5. Chapter 5

The Way Things Are

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders, I only own my OC's. **

Katie sat at the kitchen table that night, helping to serve dinner plates to everyone. It was a fairly comfortable evening outside so everyone was eating out on the porch. She finally fixed the last plate before grabbing hers and heading out on the porch with the others. She noticed War sitting in the usual spot she found him when he was sitting outside thinking. She sat next to him and he noticed her picking at her food. "You should eat." She jumped at the sound and then laughed nervously. "I am just trying to think of a way to tell everyone. I think some of them will want to stay."

He nodded, "They feel safe with you. You saved them either by bringing them here or healing their wounds. They trust you." She smiled softly, "That is why it is so hard." He laid a hand on her arm and gave it a squeeze. The action and familiarity of it made her swallow hard before glancing away from him.

She cleared her throat then and set her plate on the porch railing. "Everyone I need your attention." She paused and waited until everyone settled down and all eyes were on her. She sighed heavily, "I have heard on the radio that the military has safe places set up on their bases. The closest one is about 45 minutes from here. I think it would be best if everyone with children go but I need to know what you all think."

There was silence for a minute and then people started talking amongst themselves. Finally one of the men spoke up, "I think you are right about everyone with children going to a safer place. However I and six other people will be staying with you." I nodded, "Alright, those that are going be ready to leave in the morning. I am sending Pam with my truck and horse trailer, the roads should be clear between here and there according to the radio."

After dinner was over and everyone was gone back to where they slept she made her way out the pasture, examining the security fence that had been put up around the property in the last few days. It was finished and it should hold against anything that couldn't fly and for those things that could, well she had something for those. She sighed heavily, knowing she was doing the right thing but she was guilty because she wasn't sending her friend's child to safety. However she felt the child would be better cared for here. She whistled and was pleased to see Dixie come flying up to see her. She spent a while out there scratching her between the ears.

Eventually she came back to the house close to dark and sat on the porch with the baby and fed her a bottle while she rocked her. Pam joined her on the porch and she smiled at her friend. "I am not staying with them, I am coming back here." Katie didn't argue with her and simply nodded her head to her. "Pam I already hooked up the trailer for tomorrow. Get them there safely and come back here safely." She nodded and went inside to clean the kitchen and then hit the hay.

Katie sighed down to the little one asleep in her arms and carefully stood up so she wouldn't wake her before she headed inside. War held the door for her and she smiled her thanks at him. She placed the baby in the baby bed in her room and then headed to take a shower. Half an hour later she was dressed in her bed clothes and sitting at the kitchen table listening to the radio broadcast and so far humans were holding their own.

They were working to restore power, water, and communications but with all the attacks there would be periodic problems. She turned the radio off and headed for bed, planning on everyone being gone before she got out of bed in the morning. She needed to get more than a little rest.

She stopped when she saw War standing at the door to his room, across the hall from hers. "Thank you for everything War. I hope everything is turning out okay for you and the things you were sent here to do." He regarded her for a moment, "I do not plan to leave here anytime soon, until my brothers find me, however I asked Pam that if she saw someone like me that she needed to bring word back of them or tell them where I am." She nodded, "I am sure she won't mind doing that considering how much you have helped us. Well I am heading to bed. Can you do me a favor?"

"I would be happy to help you." She looked sheepish for a moment, "Would you mind seeing everyone off in the morning. With me being wounded and still healing, I have not been getting enough sleep and I am exhausted." He nodded in understanding, "You plan to sleep in, and this is fine with me. I will see to it that the others get going without any problems." She smiled in gratitude and left him standing there as she headed to bed.

Sometime the next morning Katie rolled over and groaned this was the latest she had ever slept in a long time. She sat up and grabbed the baby before heading to the living room. She nodded at War as she sat on the couch and preformed diaper duty. She was mildly surprised to find a steaming cup of coffee being offered to her.

She smiled happily at him and took it after fastening the diaper. She took the cup into the kitchen where she fixed a bottle for the baby and propped her up with it. She sighed and sipped at her coffee after giving the baby her breakfast. "Did they leave on time?" He nodded, "Everyone except the ones that said they would stay." She gave a curt nod, "I hope Pam makes it there alright."

"I am sure your friend will make it there alright. Have you given any consideration to sending the baby to safety?" She gave a nod of her head, "No because I think that she will be safer here with us than in a military base. They are sure to be attacked from time to time." He looked troubled for a moment when she said that and she raised an eyebrow at him for explanation. "It concerns me that there have not been any attacks here yet." She shrugged, "Maybe we have been fortunate and have avoided detection so far."

He nodded in agreement though he didn't look entirely convinced. He watched her as she looked out the kitchen window at the few people who stayed as they went about a few chores; she knew she should feed the horses and leave the baby with one of the other women. She just couldn't bring herself to do anything just yet, she was weary and it wasn't from lack of sleep. She sighed heavily before heading for her room, "War would you ask one of the women to watch the baby. I need to go ride the fences after I feed the horses." He nodded his agreement and left to find someone.

A little over an hour later she had her favorite horse saddled and heading out of the security fence. War rode at her side, "Why did you stop the fence at the barn?" She answered without taking her eyes off the trail, "I thought it would be a waste to fence in the whole pasture, the horses are safe enough in it during the day, and it is only at night that I worry about them so they are stalled in the safety of the barn."

"How long will it take to check your fences?" She shrugged before answering, "It usually takes the better part of a day which means that it will be twilight when we make it back. I want to thank you for coming with me. I feel much better knowing you are with me. The others should be safe as long as they stay inside the fences."

He nodded in agreement before giving her a half smile to acknowledge her thanks. They rode in silence most the day, War occasionally asking a question or Katie noting anything that needed to be tended to.

At one point during the afternoon while they had stopped so Katie could eat lunch, War pointed out a group of angels skimming across the tree tops. She arched her eyebrows in worry, "They won't hurt anyone if they find the house?" He shook his head, "No. They are actually here to fight the demons and try to get all of humanity to join their side."

"That is not possible because there are people in this world that would rather side with demons and the power they could offer." He nodded in agreement. "That is where we, The Horsemen, come into play. We must make sure that humans are shown how to stand on their own as a kingdom or that they are not unfairly swayed to one side or the other."

Katie gave him a smile, "I know I am own my own side. I will look after myself and those that are around me. I do not take orders from anyone." He gave her a smile as he watched her brush her pants off and climb back in the saddle. He followed suit and they were once again under way.

The sky grew darker as it came to twilight. Katie grew nervous and so did Dixie. She kept glancing around to War and he would nod his head in reassurance. Suddenly she heard a scream from the direction of the house and she spurred the horse into a dead run and drew the rifle from her holster, acting on pure instinct. She ignored War's yell from behind her to slow down. She spurred the horse harder. Ruin was faster than Dixie but she had taken him by surprise with her snap judgement.

She came upon a huge demon stalking the edge of the fence, trying to reach the people inside. She ran Dixie straight at the pasture fence and they few over it so she was now outside the safety of the fence. She charged at it with a furious cry, firing her weapon at it. She noticed that the bullets bounced off of it without inflicting any damage but it was focused on her now and she turned Dixie out into an open field at the edge of the woods and she stopped the horse and turned to face the demon.

It gave a deep guttural laugh as it started her way. She charged it again and fired a shot right into its face. It jerked back as the bullet penetrated its skin, not enough to be fatal but indeed painful. Roaring it swatted her and the horse away. It reached down and grabbed her from the ground where she lay a few feet from her horse that was already climbing to its feet. She cried out in fear as it pulled her against its chest in a crushing embrace.

She screamed in pain then as she was pushed against its rough brown skin, the skin abrading hers through her clothing . "Release me now demon!" It clutched her tighter and she felt her bones popping unnaturally. She gasped in pain and was dimly aware of the cries from the people within the fence who were powerless to help her.

She called out for War and didn't hear him answer; he no doubt was still trying to reach her. The beast squeezed tighter and she felt something crack as she gave another scream of agony, feeling warm blood seep from her unhealed wounds that were ripping back open. She noticed the edges of her vision dimming around the edges and she started to kick at the demon as a last resort.

She knew she was dead if she blacked out. Suddenly she could draw breath again as she hit the ground with a thud, her legs refused to move without shooting pain throughout her body. She lay still as possible and looked up at the demon as it staggered away and fell dead a few feet from the trees, half its face completely gone. She wondered dimly who or what had managed to inflict that type of damage.

Suddenly she heard a dry, deep voice close to her left side. "Are you alright human?" She grimaced before answering through gritted teeth, "My name is Katie and who are you?" She heard a chuckle that sounded like old parchment being rubbed together, "I am Death." She gave a soft laugh. "I guess I am finally going to die then."

"No, not unless you are dying from wounds the demon gave you. Now can you stand?" She shook her head no as she tried to force herself up into a sitting position but the pain in her lower back stole her breath from her. "I think it may have torn a muscle in my back or something. It hurts." He leaned down to assist her up, a strong lean arm wrapped under her shoulders to help her. She had just got her breath back from the pain when a glowing red sword came into view; it was pointed at the back of the newcomer's neck.

"Step away from the human girl." The newcomer laughed again in that raspy voice while Katie waved away the sword. "I am fine War."

"Is that any way to greet your brother?" War's eyes grew wide as he recognized his brother. He embraced his brother for a moment before turning to her, worry burning in his eyes. He carefully picked her up and carried her towards the house. Despite her protests he refused to let her try to walk on her own. Katie smiled at Death before motioning to him over War's shoulder, "Come on. You might as well come inside."

Death followed his brother inside the fence and then into the house. War placed Katie on the couch and covered her with a blanket, "Rest now, you need it. Brother come outside and speak with me. We have much to discuss and I do not want to disturb her."

His brother followed him outside but not before casting his glowing orange gaze back at the human girl resting on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

** The Way Things Are**

** Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders. I only own my OCs and of course I do own Dixie as her character is based on my beloved horse and longtime friend. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Katie sighed heavily and leaned against the porch railing. She had gotten word back from Pam that the military base was indeed safe and fully equip to handle any number of people. She wrestled with her conscience for a few days while her injury healed before conceding that the child would be safer there for the time being. She sent Pam there with the child days ago and had heard nothing back. She could only hope they were safe and she made the right choice. She grew restless as the days passed with no word.

She became aware of the presence behind her and she turned to see War's brother Death. He regarded her with knowing eyes. "Can you sense when someone is dead?" He nodded slowly, "Can you tell me if the child is alive and well?" She held her breath waiting for his answer as his orange eyes looked into hers. She shivered lightly.

"The child is alive and very well. Your friend is alive, though she may not be well." She nodded both relieved and worried at the same time. She looked up at the fading light and realized how silent the place was now, the few remaining people having fled to the base after the attack a few days ago.

She couldn't blame them for fleeing to safety; she accomplished what she wanted to do. They were safe and alive. She cast about for something else to think on and found herself watching the horses out in the field. She allowed a smile to touch her face as she watched War patrolling the edge of the security fence.

Death regarded her from the corner of his eye as she watched his brother with a peculiar look. "He is what he is." She regarded the older horseman for a moment before answering, "Aren't we all. You cannot be anything less than what you are." He arched an eyebrow at her and nodded before moving off to go and do who knows what. She lit a smoke up then and sat in the rocking chair on the porch.

She let her mind wander to things that had happened before the end of the world. She thought about how War said not all people would side with the Angels and she considered if anyone she knew would join them. Only one person, a person she had loved so deeply and so long that it was painful, would most likely side with the Demons because he was a self-proclaimed half demon.

She was broken from her reverie as War returned to the house from his rounds. He regarded her a moment before gesturing to Dusk, the large valiant black stallion she had chosen to replace Dixie until her cuts from the attack healed. She nodded in understanding; she would have to take the next perimeter watch. "I am concerned Katie. It has been too quiet lately. The demons know we are here now."

"Better to not dwell on it and be ready when it kicks off again. Can I ask you something War?" He nodded in the affirmative. "If a person sides with the demons, or claims to be a half demon can that person be saved?"

"I do not know. I know that most of them cannot but it depends on the strength of the person." She nodded and he could see that her mind was deeply troubled by something but knew not to push for information. She sat on the porch enjoying the cool air of the evening for another hour or so, the sounds of birds growing louder.

She finally walked over to Dusk and climbed onto the stallions back and turned him out toward the perimeter fence. She sighed heavily and shivered as the air grew steadily colder as the sun sank lower in the sky. She noticed that the birds suddenly went completely quiet and Dusk froze in his tracks and began pawing the ground and tossing his head angrily. She patted his neck and murmured to calm him.

She looked up and her breath froze in her lungs, faintly she could hear War and Death calling out to her as they sensed the foul demons that lurked near them now. She stayed rooted to the spot for before her stood a person she had never thought to see again.

He was taller and broader than any normal person and his raven black hair whipped in the biting wind while his blue eyes stayed glued to hers. She gave an involuntary hiss and drew the reins up tight on her stallion and straightened to her full height in the saddle. _Valraer,_ the name whispered through her mind as she faced someone she had once loved.

He smiled at her then, his elongated canines shining a bloody red in the dying light, as if he had heard her thoughts. She barely noticed when War and Death rode to her side. She noticed the horsemen only when her former friend and lover let his smile drop. He regarded the two horsemen warily and she finally found her voice to speak. "You trespass here half-demon, be gone. I know your true intent here and I tell you I will not yield to it or the demons you serve."

He issued a warning growl, "I come to offer you safety if you but will side with me. The humans will lose this war even with the horsemen aiding them. Once you loved and trusted me, do so again, for I would have you at my side." She regarded him coldly even though on the inside her heart was breaking.

"You betrayed me then as you would do again. I do not forget the wrong you committed Valraer. Leave me in peace and never return here again. If our paths should cross again I will do what needs to be done."

He gave a deep chuckle and he snapped his fingers, never taking his eyes from her. "How about a trade then. You for the life of a friend you hold near to your heart." She couldn't mask the gasp that came from her throat as he dragged her friend into her field of view. Pam was bloody and beaten, but she still held her own weight as a purple skinned demon held her bound arms. Tears pricked Katie's eyes and she looked to War and Death. She was for once unsure of what to do.

_Go, trade places with her. Once she is tended to we shall ride after you, the nearest demon stronghold is a week from here. We will find you in less than two days._ She gave a barely noticeable nod towards Death and looked at the man who was now her sworn enemy. "A trade then; Pam for me."

Pam jerked against her jailor, "You fool do not do this!" She shook her head sadly at Pam, "Be safe friend and live free." Her friend collapsed on the ground where the demon dropped her. Katie looked to the half-breed, "I will ride my own horse and I will not be bound. You have my word that I shall not run."

Grinning he motioned for her to come to him and she did. He mounted a horse as black as hers, the hell spawn beast he had owned when last they dated. She cast a sad look over her shoulder where War was helping Pam onto Ruin. She allowed one tear to escape down her face before sucking it up and turning to look at the thing that rode beside her. He still was just as handsome as before but she could sense the evil in him now. They rode away from her home at breakneck speeds until they hit the trees and were forced to slow down.

They were in the deep woods following a creek and they would soon pass into an area she did not know. "Well my lady it is good to have you at my side once more." She growled under her breath at his familiar tone, "I do not plan on being by your side any longer than I need to be." He laughed and leaned closer to her. "I plan to have you by my side forever my lady. I have long wanted you back, you are bound to me and you would do well to never forget that."

Memories played through her mind of when she was but a teenager. She remembered binding herself to him. This would be her undoing but she couldn't think like that now. She knew she had to fight, to stop the ritual from being completed. She regarded him before turning to face forward, noticing how she had fallen into stride beside his horse with hers. The ease of it unnerved her. She sent a thought out in the universe then, directing it to Death and War hoping they would somehow hear her. _Please hurry. I am in more danger than you know from my own youthful folly. Help me soon or it may be too late. _

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and the cliffy. I felt that I needed to twist the plot and the fact that I do not wants to move it along to quickly. **


	7. Chapter 7

The Way Things Are

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders but I do find it funny that I have to repeat that every chapter even though we know I do not own it. I do however own Dusk, whose real name is Music Man a registered Saddlebred and Blaze who is also a saddlebred. I also did own Dixie but sadly I had to trade her for my champion roping gelding Cysco and also I do still own Midnight, a Tennessee walker. **

Kate dropped forward in the saddle her head propped against her chest. Valraer took a moment to study her and something akin to concern blossomed in his chest. They had ridden nonstop for more than a day and she was still a human. He knew the horsemen would try to reclaim her but for what reason he did not know. He made his mind up to question her.

He started to reach for her when her head jerked upward and he realized she had been sleeping in the saddle; she narrowed her gaze at him as she realized that he had been reaching for her. Her grey eyes hardened until they looked much like flint. "Refrain from touching me oath-breaker and betrayer." He drew back as if slapped before leaning forward again, grabbing the reins to stop her horse briefly. "I had planned to inquire as to your health when you slumped in the saddle. However know I will touch you if it pleases me. You will answer a few questions."

She regarded him for moment before nodding, "Ask them then." He gathered his thoughts carefully, "Why do the horsemen seem so keen to save you when they do not interfere with the rest of the war except to keep the sides fairly balanced?"

"I cannot speak for Death but as for War he protects me because he saved me and I helped to bring survivors to safety and then send them to greater safety while I stayed behind. I suppose, locked in my own solitude. They will not easily forsake me I do not doubt that but if you seek a more disturbing answer then you will not find it from me, at least not in truth. Would you rather I tell you that he pursues me out of love?"

She laughed a bitter laugh then, "What need have I for love, for it has only brought me pain. What use would a horseman, an eternal being that balances worlds, have for such a silly emotion?" She grew quiet and watched him for an answer but he was too stunned to offer her one. He grew sullen and quiet once more and nudged his horse into a faster walk, and she allowed her stallion to fall in behind his.

He still desired her no doubt and she knew that as well as he did. She was grateful that they had not stopped and she wondered if her luck would hold long enough for War and Death the catch up. She knew what awaited her should they fail to find her before he finalized the bond between them. Most demons of a higher rank looked almost identical to humans, only the demon grunts like the purple skinned ones behind her failed to be capable of managing a human appearance, but she did not doubt her appearance would change if the bond was completed. She regarded the man ahead of her who had carried her heart for years and that still caused pain to her.

She had loved and hated him to such wildly varying degrees. "Why do want me at your side anyway Valraer? It is not as if you truly ever loved me, I was a tool and nothing more." He smirked at her then, "Yes you were and are a tool. You may be human but a strong and unique one. You haven't told your new friends about what you used to do and why you refused to leave your home. You are a gate guardian and you are useful to me. If I bind you to me then you may not refuse any demand I make of you. That and you are not a bad looking woman to be bound to for many years."

She growled low and deep in her throat, yes she was a gate guardian and no she had not told the horsemen, only Pam knew the truth. Now she would pay for the youthful folly she had committed when she had allowed the thing in front of her to bind himself to her. She considered him again as he rode in front of her. She prayed silently to herself that War and his brother would find her soon. Night had begun to fall and already their promise began to fade in the back of her mind, _we will find you before the second day. _

Valraer raised his hand to signal that they should stop and he turned to speak to the demons behind him, "I want fresh meat and I want plenty of wood to last through the night in case any Hellguard should find us." All but two of the 15 that had accompanied them broke off and headed into the woods. He offered his hand to her as she began to dismount the horse.

She slipped from the stirrup and the uneven ground made her lose her footing. She tumbled backward only to be caught by strong, warm, and familiar arms. She jerked away from him as soon as she had her balance and walked a little ways away from him. She watched him carefully from a safe distance as he removed a bundle of blankets from his saddle.

"The nights are growing colder and I want you comfortable tonight." The way he said it made her uncomfortable and she knew in her heart that tonight he would try to seal the bond that existed between them. She worried for she knew the bond could be broken but that it may also kill her in the process. She also was aware he knew it as well.

She began to shiver in dread as the demons returned with two small rabbits and some wood. Once they had deposited those into the hands of Valraer he dismissed them to their camp well out of eyesight but not ear shot. He was silent, his blue eyes watching her intently as he cleaned and cooked the rabbits after building the fire. She felt herself bristle at the seductive intimacy. "I will not yield to you Valraer; no matter what you do."

He glanced at her from the fire where he tended the rabbits, "You are wrong, Katie. You will yield to me now just as you did all those years ago. It is your destiny to be by my side. I will accept no other, but you must be prepared for the hate that will be directed at you for I am a general and lord so there are those that will be jealous that a human is my chosen."

Kate regarded him with widened eyes and something very much like disgust was shining in them. "You have to be joking Valraer? There is no way that I will be your mate, you really must have let living among humans addle your already fucked up head!" She spit the words out with so much force and venom he actually recoiled as if struck. "Silence! Eat your supper and then come to my blankets where you belong. You can no longer delay it woman."

He handed her a rabbit and walked away to sit on his blankets with his back to her. A traitorous part of her mind whispered, _**and soon to be your blankets as well**_. She shook her head violently to remove the images from when they had shared a bed before. She tore into the rabbit, drowning her worry in the instinct to feed her starving body.

All too soon the rabbit was gone and she drank from a canteen he had left sitting close at hand. He turned to look at her then, his blue eyes seeming to burn from within, and he motioned for her to come to him. She knew she had no choice but to move to sit next to him. She was tense when she settled onto the blanket beside him and even jumped when he draped his arm across her shoulder. "I will never join my body with yours willingly."

He smirked at her in the dying light of the fire and she couldn't deny that he would tempt an angel to give him its wings. She allowed him to pull her body closer but she would fight the minute he tried to remove her clothing. They listened to the night sounds, one thing that stayed the same for the most part, around them and she could swear she could hear his heart beating next to hers.

He leaned down to nuzzle at her throat and she shivered, beginning to become concerned with this behavior. She knew if she let him he would consummate the bond and with that thought she steeled herself to pull away from him. She bit back a sharp cry as his fangs sank deep into the flesh at the joining of her shoulder and neck, this she had not expected. He withdrew and she placed her fingertips against the place that now tingled.

He smirked at her then, "You had the ill-conceived notion that I had to join my body with yours to consummate the bond. This was not the case dear; I only had to mark you." She let loose the howl of grief and frustration that had built in her chest when she realized what happened, that she had made a grievous assumption that would cost her dearly.

She lunged toward him baring her fangs and she stopped short at that thought, pausing when she saw herself through his eyes. She now truly did have fangs, a trait inherited through the bonding. She slumped in defeat, no longer tired. "Let us go now my love, you will come around in time." She allowed herself to be placed on her horse and guided it numbly alongside his, her grief too deep for words to express.

Several miles away War and Death heard the cries of the woman echoing through the forest. War urged Ruin faster, glancing back to be sure that his brother and Pam were still following him. He knew that whatever the worst was that could happen had already happened. "Pam, why would the demon want Katie, a human?"

She hung her head and remained silent. His brother spoke calmly, "The time for secrets is over, if you value her life and friendship then tell us what you know." She took a deep breath and spoke slowly, weighing each word.

"Katie was, or rather is, a gate guardian. She protects this plain from creatures on other plains that want to come here and vice versa. She fell in love with Valraer before she knew truly what he was and how he manipulated her to gain control of a gate. She left him but not before partially completing a bonding ritual."

The silence grew heavier before War spoke, "If this bond has been completed can it be undone?" Pam shook her head slowly, "A person can sever it at great pain and at a high price. One of those bonded must die and the other shall experience the pain they inflicted upon the other as if it were their death. Sometimes those that strike the fatal blow are not able to handle the pain and die as well." War gazed at his brother knowingly, "We must hurry."

_A week later…._

Katie sat at the head of the table next to the demon that was her mate in name and bond only. She would never allow him to taint her heart, body or soul but she played the part well. She participated in his training for her, including sharpening the power that was given to her by the previous gate guardian. At the moment the meal was being served and she twisted at the loose hem of the emerald green tunic top she wore with the skin tight black leggings, it was more traditional garb that he required those in his keep to wear. She supposed it was his way of reliving days long past.

Her gray eyes flicked to the busty redheaded demon a few seats down; she was one of Valraer's head captains and she loathed the woman. She was sure that the woman, Lena, loathed her just as much because she had thought to bind herself to Valraer and become something akin to a queen. She knew she prodded death but she no longer cared, War had failed to save her. She smirked down at the other woman knowingly and leaned possessively against Valraer which earned her a small smile and an affectionate nuzzle to her rich auburn hair.

The other woman gazed at her coldly but refused to take the bait because she remembered the announcement he had made the day they returned here. _**Any who gives her insult or harm shall be dealt with as if that insult or harm was directed at me.**_ Oddly in a way she was satisfied and flattered because among demons that represented the closest thing to a declaration of love but it also afforded her some protection. She now knew that he truly did still care for her on some level but it was not enough.

He rose and offered her his hand to retire. "We have much to discuss, you and I." She followed him out into a courtyard and reveled in the night air a moment before looking at him. "What is it that you wanted to speak with me about, my lord?" He smiled indulgently at her, "Tomorrow there will be a battle on the fields beyond this keep. My spies tell me that it is a mixture of angels and humans. There are also humors of two horsemen among their number. Tell me my love what did the other two wield so I may know if it is them."

"War carries a large sword that even you my lord could not lift called Chaoseater. Death carries a scythe that is either larger than he is tall or can be broken down into two smaller dual wielded scythes." He nodded, "No these are not them for one is rumored to use a pistol that never runs out of ammo, so I assume that must be Strife. The other uses a magically enhanced whip and _**she**_ must be Fury, the only female horseman." She nodded her agreement and tried to quiet the discontent in her heart.

He could feel everything that passed through her because of the bond and so she tried hard to keep her feelings to herself. "You will join me in battle my love because between the two of us we will see if we can defeat a horseman." He laughed then and she shuddered softly, afraid of the outcome for tomorrow's battle. Her biggest fear though was if Pam was alive and well and if War was ever going to keep his promise. She needed rescuing and soon.


	8. Chapter 8

** The Way Things Are**

** Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders. However I do own my O.C.s and my plot. **

War, Death, and Pam rode from the trees close to nightfall. War halted the small group as he noticed the castle like fortress in the distance but what drew his attention was the hundreds of campfires a mile or so from the gates of the fortress. "Brother, I think that we should see what those campfires are. It looks like a battle may be about to take place." War nodded, "Yes I believe you are right and they may be able to point us in the right direction to find Katie."

Pam spoke up then, "I think that Valraer would have her there in that fortress." Death and War both turned to look at her. "Well I think that we should get moving then." War turned Ruin and headed for the camp fires burning in the distance. "I don't think the battle is going to wait, look at the soldiers marching out of the fortress." Pam pointed to the large army marching towards the campfires. She spurred her horse forward and didn't wait to see if the others were following her.

War caught up to her and yelled against the blowing wind and hoof beats, "What is the matter?" Pam yelled back, panic in her voice. "Valraer will use her in the battle because despite what you think she is a formidable fighter, one of the best I have ever seen and also she can open a gate and bring more troops to his aid should the fight turn. There are two presences within the army outside that feel like you and Death."

He nodded at her and spurred Ruin harder. "That means that Strife and Fury are with the humans." They covered a large distance before Pam spoke again, Death remaining silent but close like a shadow. "If they are among the fighters will they kill her or not?"

"Yes they will." Death spoke finally and War cast him a baleful glare, "Is that true War?" Pam looked over at him and he nodded, "Especially if the bond is sealed and she looks even vaguely like a demon then they will not hesitate." Pam spurred Dusk harder, having retrieved him in the woods a few miles back and she took him knowing he was fearless and could eat the ground beneath him so she asked for everything the stallion had. As they drew nearer to the two groups she pointed to the front of the demon army. "There she is, riding the flashy buckskin horse."

War followed where she was pointing and saw the high-stepping and flashy horse and recognized the bearing of the girl he had helped so many weeks ago astride it, facing the battlefield. He shook his head at his inner thoughts as he denied the possibility of losing this woman who had risked her life to save lives in war instead of take them, especially because of a demon. He urged Ruin faster, pacing out several strides ahead of the others but knowing it was pointless because they would be too late to get her away from the battle, they could only hope that she would survive. He made a vow to himself then that he would slay his own brethren if one of them laid a hand on her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katie swallowed the lump in her throat as they rode under the open gates of the fortress and towards the waiting army on the field beyond. She tried to still the trembling in her hands as she held the reins of the mare that Valraer had gifted her with, deeming it a more suitable war mount for her. She had to admit the horse was fearless and rather fetching and such an odd buckskin color that she had named the horse Honey. Although the way the horse was snorting and pawing at the smells of an approaching battle, she was anything but sweet.

She balanced astride the mare with her back ramrod straight, feeling the odd weight of the sword belted around her waist as she rode beside the strikingly handsome man she had once loved but loathed now to her very core. She almost hoped she would die in this battle rather than return safely with him and indeed that was her plan. She already knew that they rode against two horsemen that did not know her goodness and that she would allow them to end her.

She smiled to herself as they neared the other army and saw the two riders in front of the group of humans. It would wound Valraer's pride and chances should she fall in battle. She just knew this was her end of days and readily embraced it. Valraer mistook her grim smile as battle lust and grinned back at her before throwing his handsome face back, with his raven black hair whipping in the wind and let loose a battle cry.

She let loose her own cry, the anguish and grief becoming lost among the roars from behind her as she dug her heels into the horse's flanks and drew her sword. She would end no lives this day, only save them with the flat of her blade. Too quickly for her liking the two edges of the armies clashed and battle began.

She fought fiercely but never landed a fatal blow, only awareness ending ones. She figured unconscious people could not be killed or taken prisoner since for the most part they would appear dead at a glance. She briefly glimpsed three riders closing in from a distance and then shrugged it away because three more on either side could not win a battle as she parried a blow from the butt of a gun; firearms were not an advantage in close quarters combat. She landed a blow with the end of her hilt that had the man sagging to the ground. She then moved further into the battle.

Eventually, far sooner than she expected actually, she became pushed to the edges of the battle and encountered the other two riders, Fury and Strife. She slowly dismounted from Honey and gave her a gentle pat on her rump to send her away from the battle and to safety. She held her sword leveled at the two as they began circling her.

She dodged the whip and the bullets for minutes that seemed like an eternity but soon her strength began to flag as she had already fought her way here and she was still hounded. She knew she would die but she did not want it to be this way, did not want to go down without a fight. She bared her small teeth at the two and struck towards Fury only to turn at the last second and slice into Strife's exposed thigh. The small feat cost dearly as Fury's whip bit into the flesh around her wrist. She ripped the whip free before it severed her hand but the damage was done and the sword fell unheeded to the ground.

She was able only to flex her wrist slightly and her grip was weaker than a child's. She hissed her breath in as she realized she was crippled in this fight. Suddenly she heard a voice screaming her name, one that she recognized and she looked up dazedly to Strife who now stood before her with a pistol resting against her forehead, "Finish it. Hurry before he finds me."

She collapsed to her knees before him as she felt her blood pouring from the deep wound on her wrist. _**Please end it before he can find me through the bond,**_she thought to herself as she looked up into the greenish-yellow eyes of the man towering above her.

She watched him cock the pistol as another horse thundered up and everything became cloudy for just a moment before it went dark. She thought it was funny that the ground was so soft when it caught her. Death wouldn't be so terrible she thought as she fell away from time and reason.

The sense of sound returned first and then pain. Her wrist throbbed horribly and her head felt over stuffed. She held her breath a moment before releasing it. She listened carefully and noted that the sounds of battle were gone replaced by the sounds of horses and the forest. She groaned softly as her wrist bumped something hard and warm. Her head began to clear as the motion beneath her stopped.

War stopped the group when he heard Katie groaning. "We need to stop here by the creek because it seems she is coming around and she needs proper care." He dismounted and then carefully removed Katie from the saddle of the buckskin that had refused to leave her so they had slung her over it to make a quick getaway.

He held her close to his chest as she started to come around. Katie finally opened her eyes and smiled up at him. The smile faded as she winced when she reached up with her injured arm. That was when she noticed the woman rider and the other man. She hissed again and bared her teeth before snapping her head around at the startled gasp from her best friend.

She bowed her head in shame and remained that way; not making a sound as War carefully sat her on the ground next to the creek. He gently poured water from the creek over the wound and then wrapped it in a strip of clean cloth. She remained seated on the ground and War remained next to her for a few more moments before leaving and walking away to break for camp. "Brother are we far enough away to safely make camp?" War sent a glare at his sister rider. "We have no choice. She can go no further now."

An hour later Pam approached Katie and wrapped a blanket around her shoulder, "Are you alright?" She nodded slowly, "I'm fine although I have some explaining to do. You should have just let them kill me today." Pam shook her head, "I didn't stop them. War stopped them." Katie stared at her as she walked away.

She looked up at War as he sat next to her and the other's all took seats around the fire and looked expectantly between her and War. Pam shot dirty looks at the others as she brought out a glass bottle filled with amber liquid and a glass tumbler. She poured a generous amount in the glass and handed it to Katie who smiled her thanks, "Crown Royal, just what I need. Thanks Pam."

She took a sip of the strong alcohol to brace herself for the questions that were soon to come. War was the first to speak, "Did he force the completion of the bond?" She shook her head yes as she met his eyes. "The bond was completed but there is a chance that I can break the bond. It will possibly kill one if not both of us."

Fury scoffed softly, "That is a problem? Killing two demons at once?" Before anyone could speak War had his sister by the throat and his eyes flared amber colored before Strife and Death pulled him away. He returned to sit close by the wide eyed young woman. Suddenly she laid her head against his shoulder and smiled as she closed her eyes. She fell asleep laying against him and he glared at anyone who looked to closely at her or himself. She had found her protector.


	9. Chapter 9

** The Way Things Are**

** Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I own only my original characters and the horses. I do not own the intellectual property that is Darksiders. **

Katie awoke early that morning and realized she was still nestled close to War's side and that his arm rested easily around her waist. She looked down and examined her wrist now that she had plenty of time and no prying eyes. The wound was deep, it was to the bone in the front which was no big deal; it meant that there were no tendons damaged there. She turned it over and sucked her breath in at the sight of the underside.

She prodded gently at the wound and carefully flexed her wrist so that it wouldn't start bleeding again. The tendons were thankfully intact and so that meant after the flesh healed she would regain full use of the wrist. "You should leave it bandaged. It could have been worse, you know." She jumped at the sound of War's voice next to her ear.

She looked up at him, "Yes it could have been but nothing major was damaged so it will heal plus it feels better already. I wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday. I should have been grateful." He nodded and took her by surprise when he took her hand and gently stroked his large thumb over the undamaged flesh above her wrist. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

She swallowed hard and then looked back up at him. "I was angry at first because you saved me from your sister. I thought you had saved me from one death only to find my own in another way, trying to gain back my freedom. I know now I am strong enough to survive though." War regarded her for a moment, "You will be fine. You are strong."

Katie smiled up at him. She nuzzled back against his side, still sleepy from the alcohol used last night to deal with the pain. She snapped her eyes opened when she felt him stiffen a moment later and she saw his sister standing in front of them. "There won't be any lasting damage, you jerked away before I could deal anything permanent."

War started to stand and Katie placed a hand on his chest and he didn't push against it, much to the surprise of the others. "Luckily for me you did not have the strength to wrap it tighter. Now if you don't mind you can move away." Fury began to start towards her until she moved her hand from War's chest and he started to stand. She huffed away to glare at them over the back of her horse.

He stood and offered her a hand to get up and she took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. "Are you strong enough to ride yet?" Katie nodded to him and moved toward her horse as Pam mounted Shiloh and rode him between Fury and Katie. Katie put her foot in the stirrup and War pushed her up, staying by her side until she was fully seated in the saddle. He patted her leg gently and walked to Ruin. He mounted and turned to look at Death and nodded. His eyes narrowed as he turned towards Strife and saw him looking a little too hard at Katie. Strife turned towards him and raised his hands in a mock show of surrender.

Katie shifted in the saddle slightly and turned to Pam, noting that she led Dusk. "Thank you for finding him and taking care of him Pam. He is too good a horse to lose." She leaned over and scratched the stallion on the forehead affectionately. She straightened and nodded to Pam as she clicked her tongue at Honey and moved her to stand over by War.

They all fell into a loose group and moved further down the trail in the forest. "I take it that I am finally getting to head home and hope the rest of my horses are alright?" Pam shook her head and chuckled, "Yes we are heading home and the horses were turned into the big field with the pond. So with the cool the weather everything should be fine. Are you feeling alright?"

Katie shook her head and cradled her injured arm in her lap so that it didn't get jostled while riding. Pam caught her eye and nodded toward the front of the group and noticed Strife gazing over his shoulder at the two of them but more specifically at Katie. Katie narrowed her gaze and bared her teeth. He smiled broadly back at her and she tipped her nose up at him and moved closer to War's side.

War regarded her carefully, "Are you well?" She nodded her head and then carefully peered over her shoulder at Strife, "Your other brother seems to not know how to keep his eyes to himself." War looked back openly at his brother and sent him a look that his brother visibly blanched over.

"Other than him making you uncomfortable, how are you feeling? You were not hurt while with that demon were you?" She smiled thankfully at him, "I appreciate the concern and yes I am fine now. There was nothing done that can't be gotten over in time; so basically no major harm done." He nodded and stayed riding next to her.

"Girl, do you think riding all day will see us at your home by nightfall?" Katie looked over at Death with a barely restrained smart remark on her tongue. "If we ride until dark and then well past we should arrive back possibly by midnight or a little after. However I am concerned riding these woods after dark because we cannot clearly see and could lose the trail."

"We have the ability to create some lights to see by as long as you have not underestimated the distance to your home." Katie gave a heavy sigh before speaking again and being careful of how she chose her words, "I know how to get home, even from here. So if you can light the way after dark tonight then I can get us home. If we do not stop for any reason we should be alright. Pam, do you think you can make the trip without needing to eat? I myself find I have no appetite to speak of."

Pam called from the back where she had fallen in step beside Strife. "Yea I will be fine. Let's just get our tails home before anything else can happen to you, Danger Prone!" The last her friend said with a laugh. "Hey at least I made it back from war without a scratch on me and I was in the thick of crap trying to save people." Her friend laughed at that comment. "That may be true but you had your share of close calls and injuries that didn't come from a battle zone."

Katie shook her head and laughed until she cried and it felt good to do it. "You know I have always been prone to injuries, however I seem to have made it out of this one alright." Her friend merely shook her head before returning to speaking with Strife, if for no other reason than to get his attention off of Katie. Death spoke from close behind her, "The worst I fear is not over yet. You must break the bond once we reach your home and you have had a chance to rest. We cannot risk the demon calling you back to his side."

Katie nodded slowly, "I know this, Death, and I will do what I must to protect the ones I love and to protect the people of this world. You must remember I am a gate guardian so I do not lightly forget my duties." He looked taken aback a bit by her sharp tone. "I was not questioning your ability to perform your duties Guardian, only your strength to see this through to the end."

"I will see it through to the end." War carefully watched the exchange between Katie and his brother, noticing how she drew herself up straighter and spoke with much more authority than what she usually did. "Have you considered a replacement if you do not survive?"

War audibly growled at his brother who raised an eyebrow at him in return before returning his gaze to Katie. "I have considered it a possibility that I may not survive the breaking of the bond and have prepared a successor to the position should I not. However do not ask me to disclose this information for it is my business."

Death leveled a heavy stare at her and she met it with one of her own. He finally turned his eyes back to the trail ahead of them and Katie visibly relaxed a bit. Suddenly she found Pam next to her and she turned to regard her friend with a questioning gaze.

Before she knew what was happening Pam had flashed a smile, dug her heels into Shiloh's side and her, Shiloh, and Dusk bolted out ahead of the group on the open forest trail. Katie gave a short bark of laughter and yelled at Honey. The horse surged forward powerfully to overtake the other girl, both laughing into the wind. War looked at the three pairs of raised eyebrows before doing something so completely out of character that Strife almost fell out of his saddle from shock. War chuckled and then kicked Ruin into a run after the two women who were weaving in and out of each other on the trail. The others could only follow in stunned silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Way Things Are**

** Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders.**

War watched Katie from just inside the front door. She had slept restlessly for a few hours after they had reached her home. However she was up again and now she stood at the railing with a cigarette in her hand, her breath and the smoke merging in the cool morning. The woman seemed intent on watching the smoke and breath twirling, almost dancing, in the air until it was gone.

"I wish you would either get out here and say what's on your mind or go away. I do not need a babysitter." Katie turned her gaze over her shoulder to meet his. He stepped out onto the porch and moved closer to her at the rail. "You should be resting; you have a hard road ahead of you." She nodded and continued to gaze straight ahead.

"I know that but you and your kin do not understand. Every time I close my eyes I can see him. I always feel his pull, he is coming." War snapped his head around to face her. She knew he gazed at her so she kept her head tilted back slightly with her eyes closed to avoid meeting those knowing eyes. At that moment he saw Death and Fury standing close by, listening.

"I do not understand what you mean. I thought you said you could break the bond? Why is it that you have not broken the bond already?"

She gave a short bitter laugh as she opened her eyes to stare at him, "No I could never break it fully from a distance. I could weaken the bond by pulling him into the astral plane. Once there I could sever his connection to this plane, therefore trapping him in that plane. It would leave his soul wondering for a long time before he could find his way back to his body but it would never truly sever the bond. Now I know it won't work. He is coming here and quickly, I can feel him. I do not have the time to complete it that way and he knows it."

"Which means what?" Death spoke before moving to stand on her other side with Strife and Fury close behind. Katie looked up into Death's eyes, at the entity that very well could have her life by sunset tonight. "It means that I will have to battle him physically." All hell broke loose at that point.

War grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly, "We will kill him before he can touch you!" Katie did something so unexpected that War actually stumbled back. She pushed both her hands against his chest and yelled.

"NO! You must not do it War, or anyone else here. I and I alone can kill him and sever the bond, if not we both will die for sure. Even then there is no guarantee that I will live. His pain and injuries are mine as well." War watched her retreating back as she disappeared back inside the house trying to figure out just what that meant.

Death looked steadily at War. "Go on brother check on her. She needs reassurance right now. We will make sure nothing gets close to this house until she is ready. However she must move quickly because he is getting close enough for us to feel him now."

War left them on the porch as he walked down the hallway. He paused at her bedroom door and watched as she dug around in her closet, oblivious to his presence. Suddenly she stepped out of the closet holding a wooden box close to her chest. War stepped into the room and she gave him a thoughtful look, reading the question in his eyes.

She waved him in and returned her attention to the box she had placed on the bed. The box was old with runes woven into the design of interlocking vines. She seemed to read his interest, "It was handed down to me by Vehlenn, the gate guardian before me. I use this sword only when there is something supernatural threatening the gate but I am hoping it will help in severing the bond."

She paused and looked up at him and he could see tears glistening in her eyes. "I know you think I want to be a martyr War but the truth is…"She stopped again and sat heavily on the bed with the box held in her lap. "The truth is I have seen too much death, too much suffering. I do not want to die but I know my duty."

Suddenly War was by her side with her hands enclosed in his. Her eyes grew wide and she looked into his eyes with surprise. "Sometimes duty must be set aside. No one knows that better than me."

"How would you know that War? You are the ultimate warrior and unquestioning in fulfilling your orders." She questioned him quietly as she looked down at her hands trapped within his.

War smiled at her then, "Well let's just say that Death made me that way. I questioned orders once and I paid the price." He made a motion toward the bright scar over his brow. He froze when her fingers brushed his brow gently.

"I am sorry. I didn't know." War pulled her closer to him by her hands that he still cradled. She got very quiet as he leaned closer to her; she was tempted for just a moment to rest her head against him. What he did next stopped those thoughts cold and replaced them with thoughts of a different nature. He placed his lips gently to hers.

When he drew back she touched her fingers to her lips before looking up at him. "You should get ready." He left just as quickly as he came but left a far more disturbed person behind.

She quickly shook it off when she felt a particularly strong pull from Valraer. She opened the box and strapped on the lovely antique broadsword. She studied herself in the mirror for just a moment before turning and striding outside.

The others met her on the porch and she gave each one of them a steady gaze. "I will say this only once. Do not interfere, if I am killed then by all means kill the bastard but otherwise stay put away from the fight."

Fury looked as if she wanted to say something until War stepped behind her in a gesture of protectiveness. Katie gave a heavy sigh before throwing a grim smile over her shoulder at War, refusing to give voice to the emotions raging inside her, as she stepped out of the yard and protection of the fence.

The sun was just starting to set and the wait wasn't a lengthy one. It didn't take long for Valraer to emerge from the tree line without his usual force. Instead the red headed demoness stood close by and a hulking figure stayed in the deeper shadows of the trees. "Well you came to give yourself up already Katie, my love."

She gave a snort before drawing the sword, "Naw not at all _dearest_ I came out here to sever the bond. Even if it kills me." War tensed when the figure spoke from the shadows before slowly moving into the dying light. The demon in human form was still enormous, about the size of Strife. He could also see the way Katie was visibly shaken by his appearance.

"Seems you still carry that sword that you don't know how to use Kate; I seem to remember running it through you when you first received it." Katie hissed and bared her teeth before spitting out a name, "Mark!"

He made a mock bow, "Come with Valraer or I will personally see to it that everyone you care for dies." She repressed a shudder before standing straighter.

"I doubt that Mark. There is nothing you can do to make me or to stop me. Oh by the way Mark there are some friends of mine that would love to see you. I believe they used to be from your clan before you were exiled."

The man started towards Katie but stopped in his tracks at a loud growl. War stood close behind her, his hand on Chaoseater. "You didn't say I couldn't kill his flunkies' right?" She gave him a nod of approval as the other's joined them.

The demon jumped back and looked nervous as Fury cracked her whip at the ground just in front of his feet as a warning. "Now that your pet is sufficiently afraid and my friends here can handle them both, we have our own fight to handle."

He nodded before turning to the others, "Get away to a safe distant. You will know if the bitch succeeds but she won't." Katie bared her teeth threateningly at him as she leveled the sword in front of her.

She waved the others away before moving in to circle Valraer. She knew his fighting style and he was always the aggressor in a fight. So she had little to do in this fight but block and hope to find a way to kill him.

War watched as the fight progressed further, the minutes seemed like hours. They could all see that she was weakening much faster than him. They now knew the extent of the bond, if he cut her or she cut him, then they both became injured. It seemed that the fight would never end because what she lacked in strength she made up for in determination.

Then something unexpected happened. She collapsed to one knee and dropped the sword, her breath coming in sharp gasps while her arms trembled to support her weight. War started towards her but Death stopped him, "No." He struggled briefly to shake off his brother's grip.

"I surrender Valraer, I will go with you, my place is at your side." He moved closer to her before kneeling down to her level. War suppressed a growl as he watched the man run a hand possessively through her hair.

Valraer grasped her jaw and forced her face up to his. He gazed into her eyes before roughly kissing her and tossed a smug smile at War as he broke the kiss. He sheathed his weapon and reached for Katie's hand. She staggered as she was pulled to her feet. He swiftly scooped her into his arms and turned to face War again. "You thought you could have what belonged to me Horseman? What a joke."

Suddenly his expression changed as he looked down at his chest and the dagger sticking from it. "And you thought you could have me Valraer." She sagged back as his arms gave way beneath her to clutch the wound in his chest. She landed heavily on the hard ground, knocking the breath from her. She barely spared a glance at him as she touched her fingers to the blood on her own chest.

War was by her side before the demon ever hit the ground, already dead and no threat. He hesitated to move her because she was already heaving in pain and having trouble breathing. She grasped his hand softly before looking up into his eyes, "When he first took me he thought you were in love with me War. I said something I didn't mean when I answered him. I was wrong in what I said and never knowing it was my only regret in this life."

He shushed her softly as her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing grew shallower. He was surprised that she would confess her regrets to him even if they only made half sense. Death kneeled next to them, with the others hovering nearby. They watched as the human drew her last breaths. She grew still and they could almost feel the rage flowing off of War. He grabbed Death by his armor and pulled him forward, "Do something!"

Death regarded him for a moment to gauge the sincerity of his brother's words before gently placing his hand over the wound. He held it there until the purplish light flared and then faded. The bleeding had stopped and the wound healed but still she didn't move. War looked at his brother when he spoke. "I have healed her body brother, but you must give her a reason to live."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Way Things Are**

** Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders.**

Death regarded him for a moment before gently placing his hand over the wound. He held it there until the purplish light flared and then faded. The bleeding had stopped and the wound healed but still she didn't move. War looked at his brother when he spoke. "I have healed her body brother, but you must give her a reason to live."

War nuzzled his face close to her hair and breathed in her scent for just a moment. He was unsure of what to say or what to feel. "Come back to me." He held her just a bit tighter and poured all the faith he had in the universe to be honorable into a silent thought.

Katie finally moved then, groaning softly as she came back from the darkness that she had been in. She cracked her eyes open slowly wondering momentarily where she was and if the visions she had been privy to on the other side had been but a sick dream.

She looked up into the worried face hovering above hers, the same face she had seen in the vision and the memories came rushing back that she had been shown. Bile began to rise in the back of her throat and War became worried all the more and looked to his brothers and sister for help for which they had none.

_**She stood above the battlefield on a ridge directly above it to be more precise. She watched the fierce race of the Nephilim in their encampment enjoying yet another victory. They had enslaved and driven to the abyss yet another planet and race. She watched in fascination as four familiar riders appeared at the edge of the camp. It was the Four Horsemen. Their comrades rose in joyous greeting only for it to turn into a cacophony of screams and battle. **_

_** The four tore a bloody path through the encampment, slaughtering each and every Nephilim. She watched War give chase after a group of Nephilim children that fled into the hills as the others continued the massacre in the encampment. The children ran directly to the bushes behind where she stood seeming not to notice her standing there but she figured as much, wasn't she dead anyway?**_

_** Suddenly War appeared in front of her and the man that she had known to be so gentle and kind when handling Alyssa was not there anymore; in his place stood a warrior, a beast that she didn't know. His eyes glowed a brilliant yellowish orange as he grinned in glee when he approached the children. Horror flooded through her as she heard him speak to the children, "Come little ones I will make this swift. Every Nephilim must die this night, you all included." **_

_** She felt her horror growing as he growled and ripped the bushes away from the face of a sheer bluff when they didn't come from their hiding place. The children had no escape being the bluff was a dead end. Their desperate cries and whimpers drove her to action so in desperation she threw herself in between them and screamed as she held her arms out, "War please don't do this, they are only children!" It was no use, he couldn't see her or hear her and the deadly blade arced downward at the helpless children. She screamed into the darkness as she covered her face with her hands.**_

"Murderer!" she screamed as she lunged unexpectedly off the ground at War, actually knocking him onto his ass with her momentum. They all stared at her in wonder as she climbed to her feet. What they didn't expect was for her to grab up her sword and level it at War as he rose from the ground. The wavering tip of it the only sign of her loss of control.

Fury snapped her whip out towards Katie's neck only to have War take the blow to his arm while Katie never flinched as the crack echoed in the small clearing. "Do you care to explain yourself?" War asked in a deadly soft voice as he held her gaze. She snarled loudly as she held the sword steady and ground out her next words through clenched teeth. "I could ask you the same question, murderer."

He looked ready to kill the person he would have died to protect just minutes earlier. Death could see the impending disaster and moved to avert it before Strife, Fury, or War could murder the human. They were here to balance this war and nothing more so killing even a stupid human could cause harm. "I see something has transpired in your short trip into the afterlife. Is it possible that you might be willing to explain it further?"

Katie spared a dirty glare out of the corner at her eye at Death before returning her stare at War. "Oh yes let me explain by all means. Death may have been the one to receive the nicknames as he struck your race's leader down but in truth you all four deserve it. Kinslayer, executioner, murderer, it applies to each of you who struck a mortal blow to your own race."

Death narrowed his gaze at the brazen human as her anger was not directed per say towards him but for some reason at his brother. True what they did was unforgivable but something horrible was shown to this human after she passed through the veil, something that had nearly unhinged her mind. He sighed heavily in frustration, humans could be so feeble at times. "Do not even think about it Fury nor you Strife, let the human say her peace. Then we will decide if she lives or dies for her insult."

"I do not fear you Reaper, or them, or you." She gave a pointed look at War. "I can understand killing some of your race but children? Children?! What excuse could you possibly have you murdering son of a bitch." She hissed out from between her teeth at him before pushing the tip of her blade into the tender flesh at the base of War's throat and suddenly it made sense. It stunned the others into immobility momentarily because had anyone else drew blood they would have died on the spot, however War just allowed it with his fists clenched tightly at his side. "We had no choice. They were as corrupt as the rest of our race."

"They could have been raised to know better!" She gave an anguished cry as her exhaustion and emotions caught up with her after the outburst. Her eyes rolled up in her head as she pitched forward, the sword dropping unheeded to the ground. In an instant she was caught in War's great hands gently. "Take her inside and stay by her side brother, we will clean up out here. See if you can make sense of what she is saying."

War nodded before leaving the area to take her inside. He carefully laid her down on her bed and sat by her side considering the woman beside him and what motivated him towards her. If she had been anyone else to call him such ignoble things then she would have been dead where she stood, much less for having drawn blood. "Why?" she looked up at him with tears glistening in her eyes.

He leaned forward and grasped her hands, "Tell me what it is that I have done to upset you so?" She sobbed softly, "War I saw the battle the night you and them slaughtered your kin. I saw you chase down and kill the group of children. I saw the look of joy on your face when you slaughtered them."

War grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, "Oh Katie, I never wanted you to see the side of me that existed then. I will not lie that I have much to atone for over time but I didn't enjoy killing children but I had the bloodlust and was ordered to destroy every man, woman, and _child_ in order to maintain the balance. When I lose myself like that then no one, me included, can stop it until it burns out." She sobbed into his chest, letting all of her agony out in a rush. She alternated between angered and devastated and would at times beat her fists against his chest.

Eventually her sobs quieted and she lay spent against his chest. "I thought I had lost you." It was a simple statement and yet it held a world of meaning in it. She looked up intently at him, "I apologize for what I said earlier. I was just so horrified. There were other things I was told while I was on the other side and it goes against everything I ever believed in and yet it explains a lot. I am also afraid for my life and those of certain humans everywhere."

He shot an eyebrow up at her, "There are things even we Nephilim are kept in the dark about because in the wrong hands the knowledge could be dangerous. Tell me what it is that you learned?"

She sighed and moved to sit between his legs and lean her back against his chest. "I was told that the Nephilim were not created solely by Lilith as she claims they were. She encouraged the mating of Fallen Angels to human women. Of those born there were two distinct races, those that mated back to the angels and those that continued to mate with the humans, diluting their blood lines somewhat. Then there were the original Nephilim that she created from the dust of angels and demons." She drew a breath and watched him as he seemed shocked.

She was so lost in her recounting of what she learned that she failed to notice the other three Nephilim standing at her doorway. "When the Creator decided to send word to the charred council to destroy the Nephilim it was to destroy the race of Nephilim that devoured other planets and races. These were the Firstborns, the Nephilim that Lilith created. Then the Secondborns that had decided to fall under the rule of the Firstborns and finally the few from the lower tiers that had all combined to become that raging scourge, you all included."

"Continue, girl." She looked up at Death and then to War for confirmation. At his nod she continued. "The third type of Nephilim contained many that stayed among the human race, they were smaller, could control their blood lust, and blended in better. Many became great heroes or rulers in the human world but one thing that can still distinguish the lines of a human with even a drop of Nephilim coincides with a belief concerning what humans call witches."

"You mean people like you?" This coming from Strife and she nodded at him, "Yes, Strife like me. There are many pagan religions that allow humans without inherent powers to perform small acts of magic. However in order to belong to some and indeed to actually perform true rituals and tap into the power in the Earth one must be a true blood witch. This means that you can trace a witch back in each generation of your family as far back as you can go. That is how I received my task of being a Gate Guardian. True blood witches are those that contain Nephilim blood in their veins. So my question is this, does your orders to kill every Nephilim include those humans with the diluted blood of them in their veins? Will you kill me?"

She looked over her shoulder at War and was surprised when his arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her to him. "They would die before they landed a single blow on you, the balance be damned." She smiled at him before directing a gaze at Death, lifting her chin defiantly, "What say you Executioner?" She received a bland look from him. "No little human, the Nephilim blood in your veins and those of select people still living in this realm do not make you a true Nephilim, only extremely perceptive and powerful humans that are needed to check the magic's that are loose in this world."

She nodded her head toward Death and then settled back against War's chest in comfort. "Is Pam well?" War regarded her solemnly, "She left to the human stronghold while you were resting last night." Katie hung her head for a moment as if grieving and then let it pass. She snuggled closer and let her eyes droop heavily, "I am so tired but I fear my dreams." He rubbed his hand soothingly across the back of her neck and head. "I shall guard your dreams."

Once the girl was fast asleep in his arms he looked up at the only remaining person in the room. Quietly Death spoke, "Much knowledge and good can this human pass on in time. However our time here shall most likely be brief, can you leave her when the time comes?"

"I will do what is required of me brother, however I should like to remain as long as possible." Death regarded him seriously for a moment before turning to leave the room. "Do not wait too long to tell her you love her. I made that mistake and I regret it with all that I am."

War watched his brother leave in silence as he looked down on the human that it seemed had always been there as a thorn in his side. He was touching on a forgotten memory somewhere in the back of his mind as he watched her sleep. He would need to talk to his brother privately. He knew far more about this girl and the strange situation that she had found herself in that nearly cost her life.

He carefully settled the young woman on the bed and went in search of his brother to get the answers he wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Way Things Are**

** Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders.**

He found Death sitting on the porch quietly looking off into the distance; the twilight was coming earlier this time of year on this world. He sat next to his brother and regarded him silently. "Something is bothering you War, what is it?"

"I know her from somewhere, as do you I will wager. She is familiar now that I have time to truly slow down and look at her." Death nodded slowly. "Are you certain you want to talk about this War? Some things are better left forgotten lest they change out perspectives."

He nodded and sat back to listen to whatever his brother had to say. "Not many years back there was a great clan war among two groups of demons that live within this realm. The demon that we saved her from was the leader of one clan and had fooled an exceptionally strong Gate Guardian into his way of life using love. We both know now who that Guardian was. She assisted him in the battle because she is truly powerful when riled, hence why she pushed you back earlier. His clan was not happy about the union because it was an abomination even to them and we were called in to observe then eliminate the problem because it was a threat to the balance. "

Death stopped to chuckle, "However the girl is, as you have seen, stubborn when she believes in something. So despite many warnings and close calls she continued down the path she had chosen. Finally though something happened that turned her against him. She was attacked outside the clan encampment by the one who fled earlier with her own sword that she had received from the prior guardian, which yes the demon murdered. Anyway he ran her through with it and left her for dead. She was in truth dying. I would have killed her, I should have killed her."

"I remember her now; I watched her fight upon the battlefield in the distance once or twice before. She was truly a great warrior and I agree she would have been devastating to the balance had she continued on the path she was on. What happened to change her allegiance so quickly?"

Death nodded before continuing, "She finally began to see the truth when he found her mortally wounded and then abandoned her there at my very feet. He cast her away when she was no longer of use to him; he had no need to nurse an injured tool. You remember those days well as do I and how ruthless both clans were. When I appeared before her she could no longer see, only hear, as her life ebbed away slowly and yet she clung to this world with a ferocity I have seldom seen. It amused me so I sat close by, something stilling my hand, and listened to her curse the demon and everything she had allowed herself to be tricked into. She was devastated that she had been so misled."

"You couldn't kill her could you?" Death nodded, "For once in all my long life something about her pain and determination affected me more than it should have. Her strength also impressed me. While I watched her silently she must have thought I was the one who injured her or someone sent to watch her until she died and she was determined to fight to her last breath. She pulled the sword from her own side and tried to wield it against me."

His brother finished the story for him, "You healed her and let her live." Death nodded, "Now you know." War sat there pondering what he had been told, "She is a truly remarkable young woman War, and if I was you I would seriously not let her walk away thinking that you do not care for her if in truth you do. Remember I allowed someone I loved to die without ever knowing how I felt. I find that it hurt me more for not telling them than it would have had I said it."

War watched his brother intently for a few minutes more before moving to go back in the house. He stood at the doorway to her room and studied it and the young woman who slept so trustingly in the house with four beings that could destroy her. He moved to sit next to her on the bed carefully reaching his hand out to run it through her soft auburn hair.

He frowned when he noted the bruises forming all over her body from the previous few days and the battles that she had been in. Even with her Nephilim blood and ties to the magic in the Earth she was still only human and extremely fragile. He made a note of that even more as he noticed that when he placed his hand on her back the heel of his hand rested against her hip and his fingers curled past the other hip. She barely came to the bottom of his chest.

Gently he stroked her face with the backs of his fingers as he watched her lips part softly as she sighed, nuzzling deeper into his hand. A smile touched his lips as he remembered kissing her earlier in desperation because he had truly feared something, he had feared losing her but should he tell her? He was so lost in thought that he didn't see her grey eyes flutter open. "War?"

"I am here." She settled back against the pillows and watched him warily. "Have you all decided whether I should live or die after my outburst earlier?" The question was a sincere one but it took him completely off guard and made him angry. "Do you think we are the demons that nearly killed you earlier in your life, Guardian?" She couldn't help but notice the tight clipped way he spoke, or the way his eyes hardened.

"I didn't mean it like that but it is what was said earlier and you didn't seem keen to protect me from your kin after my outburst." He calmed himself and stretched out next to her, actually startling her for moment as he towered above her. "I would never have allowed any of them to harm you for any insult or injury." She blushed heavily and nuzzled her face against his chest; a move he had quickly learned was her way of seeking comfort.

"Come I know you need a shower. I will stay close if you fear you may lose your strength and stumble." Katie smiled then at him, she was tempted to turn him down but her turncoat mind wouldn't let her. She nodded and moved stiffly to get her bathing items, her stiff movements being the only thing belying her pain or tiredness. She went into the bathroom and started the shower. War entered the bathroom behind her and stood by the door after she had gotten in the shower.

Suddenly a loud sharp smell spread through the small room making War wrinkle his nose at how familiar it smelled. "What is that smell." A soft laugh was the first thing that he heard before her reply, "It is my hair shampoo and conditioner. Don't worry I know it smells strong now but it fades out as my hair dries." He smiled to himself; he knew it had smelled familiar. It was the soft scent her hair gave off.

He noticed another, much more pleasant scent soon after and couldn't help the small growl of approval that escaped his throat. Suddenly her face peered, with dripping hair framing her face, around the shower door at him, the cloudy door not doing much in the way of shielding her shape. The smell got decidedly stronger as the door had opened, "What is that smell?" She gave him a puzzled look before sniffing.

He was met a moment later with a white lathered arm stretched out to him holding an amber colored bottle with an open top on it. "Here smell and tell me if this is it. If it stinks I can find another bodywash." He sniffed lightly at the bottle and it was indeed the source of the smell. "That is it but do not change it, I like it." She blushed heavily before retreating back into the shower. A few minutes later the water shut off.

"War could you hand me the towel beside you on that rack?" He regarded the towel before smirking at her. He grabbed the towel and held it out to her but as soon as she reached for it he yanked it back out of her reach. "Hey you, give me that damn towel will ya!" He laughed softly and shook his head as he held it out again only to pull it away once again.

She gave a low frustrated growl in the back of her throat. "That is not funny." He smiled teasingly at her, "Oh but it is."

"War I swear to God if I have to come out of this shower to get my towel I will chase you from one end of this house to the other beating you with that towel!" She threatened from behind the shower door and he of course did the worst thing he could have. "Prove it."

His jaw dropped as she slid the shower door open with a bang. She looked like a wraith as the steam rolled out of the shower and rose around her, granted a rather lovely wraith. "I gave you plenty of chances." With that she sprang at him and yanked the towel away from him as he was still too stunned to react and she grinned wickedly at him, "You had better run." He believed her threat as she started toward him and began popping him with the towel. "Damn it woman that hurt. Stop this; you cannot be serious about leaving this room unclothed."

"Oh aren't I?" She started hitting him again with the towel and he fled from her. She gave chase down the hallway and into the occupied living room. Strife, Fury, and Death froze mid conversation about silly human forms of entertainment. They of course were talking of the television but War being chased by a naked Katie stopped that. She was hitting their brother with a towel and giving chase to him everywhere he went. Through the living room, the kitchen, dining room, and finally back to the living room.

She noticed everyone gazing at her which stopped her mid stride and she very primly wrapped herself with the towel before striding back down the hallway. Strife looked at his family, "I think that beats the television." War growled menacingly at him and Strife held his hands up in mock defeat.

Fury regarded War for a moment, "Dare I ask brother, how you managed to rile her up like that." War actually grinned at them in true amusement, something he didn't do very often. "Simple I wouldn't give her the towel." They regarded him oddly as he walked back down the hallway only to hear a thud and curse from him a moment later. Their brother being playful was a rare thing.

"You know I think he will be just fine and that young Gate Guardian may actually be good for him." Death said with a chuckle. "I have never seen him so willing to give up his own life for someone who wasn't family." Strife said with an amused look on his face. Fury just shook her head and laughed as Katie's shrill screams reached their ears along with another thud and curse from War.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Way Things Are**

** Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders nor do I own the lyrics to I'll Be There by Blackmore's Night. **

Katie threw yet another shoe at War which he easily dodged but cursed any way. "Why are you so angry?" She glared daggers at him before chunking another shoe at him. "You damn well know why." She reared back to throw another shoe at him and he sprung at her.

He moved faster than she thought possible and before she could blink he had both her arms pinned above her head and was smirking down at her from where she lay flat on her back on the bed. She realized just how compromising the position was when she saw him towering above her. "Umm…War do you think you can let me up so I can put some clothes on?"

"You should have been doing that instead of throwing things at me. By the way just how many damn pairs of shoes do you have?" She surrendered to a fit of giggles momentarily, "Well I have plenty to throw more at you."

"I will make you a deal, you don't throw anymore footwear at me and I will let you up." She nodded in agreement and he allowed her up. She quickly rummaged through a drawer and pulled on a black sleeveless night dress that settled firmly at mid-thigh before returning to sit beside him on the bed.

He pulled her into his lap as he leaned back against the head board, his fingers trailing through her hair, making her shiver before tracing a fingertip down the back of the gown. "I always imagined you would be partial to white." She leaned back into his chest and tipped her head back so she could see him, "It washes out my coloring so I don't wear it much. Besides I am neither an angel nor a saint."

He smiled softly down at her and she gasped as he nuzzled into the side of her neck. When he pulled away she turned to look at him and noticed the small wound at his throat and remembered driving the tip of her sword into it. She rose up on her knees and turned to face him, her fingers brushing across the injured spot. "I am sorry for this. You should hate me."

War laughed deep in his chest and shook his head, "Little one this is nothing." He said motioning to the wound. She poked her lip out in a soft pout and leaned forward to place her lips gently against the spot.

Suddenly the world spun and she was on her back with his body pressed flush atop hers. Her wrists once again pinned above her head. He thrust his knee sharply between her thighs and ground it against her pelvic bone which made her arch upward against him before she could stop herself. She bit her lip on the tail end of the whimper that escaped her throat. He leaned forward, his hot breath fanning her neck and ear, making her tremble harder. "Don't do that again unless you are prepared for the repercussions. I am still a man."

She swallowed hard and nodded her head before he moved away from her, allowing her to sit back up. She sat there trembling across the bed from him, her hand clutching at her chest in an effort to calm herself. She held his gaze for several long minutes. "War I am going to go smoke a cigarette, do you want to come with me?" He shook his head, "No I am going to sit here for a few moments."

He felt bad at her crestfallen look but held firm because if he touched her again at this moment he wouldn't be able to stop himself. She had no way of knowing that she had one hell of an effect on him. He watched her leave the room and listened for the door to slam shut before he finally relaxed.

Katie sat in the rocking chair on the front porch and grabbed her pack of smokes to take one out and puff away at it. She began humming softly to herself as she smoked the cigarette and rocked herself. She knew she had pissed him off and she regretted it, thinking she had already fucked up their fledgling friendship, if one could call it that, in the last 24 hours.

The man was a mystery and so she sat in deep thought, steadily humming to a song and a beat in her head. She knew the song well enough and started murmuring the words to herself. After repeating the chorus a couple times, she actually started singing the words out in a clear voice.

_**I'll be there; close your eyes and you'll see me.**_

_**Just call my name and you'll see me. **_

_**Just call my name.**_

_**So many nights I sat here waiting,**_

_**There were times I couldn't go on,**_

_**Still my heart was anticipating,**_

_**It made me be strong, made me hold on,**_

_**There were some that were calling me crazy, **_

_**I've been accused of being naïve, **_

_**But I don't need no one to save me,**_

_**Cause I've got you, you make me believe.**_

_**I'll be there in the night when you need me, just call my name.**_

_**I'll be there, close your eyes and you'll see me,.**_

_**Just call my name.**_

_**I don't need to know the answers,**_

_**I don't want to understand,**_

_**We were born to take the chances,**_

_**I know the truth when you hold my hand, **_

_**I'll be there in the night when you need me, just call my name.**_

_**I'll be there; close your eyes and you'll see me.**_

_**Just call my name.**_

_**I had waited a lifetime,**_

_**Lost on the open see,**_

_**Prayin' for an angel to be sent to me, **_

_**So come to me.**_

_**Now the night don't last forever, every moment is a song,**_

_**Cause we face this night together,**_

_**Something this right can never be wrong.**_

_**I'll be there in the night when you need me, just call my name.**_

_**I'll be there; close your eyes and you'll see me.**_

_**Just call my name.**_

She let the tune die away as she continued to rock, unaware of the Pale Rider standing behind her. She gave a small startled gasp as he stepped into view and leaned against the railing of the porch and gave her an appraising once over. "You sing quite well and have a way with expressing your emotions; you were gifted all around weren't you?" She shrugged indifferently, "I don't pay attention to it, and I just do what I do."

He made a sound in the back of his throat before moving away from her to head out into the yard. She gave a glance at the night sky before getting back up to go back in the house. Her mouth was suddenly dry and she needed something to drink.

As luck would have it Strife was sitting on the couch in the living room as she plopped down ungracefully on the other end of the sofa and sipped at her glass of tea. "What are you drinking?" He asked her as he pointed at the brown liquid in her glass. "It is sweet tea. Want to try a sip?"

"I tell you what; I'll try a sip of your human drink if you will try a drink of what I have." She considered the offer and didn't see any harm in it so she offered the glass to him with a nod of her head. Strife tasted the liquid and smiled at the sweet taste it had.

"That was actually quite good. Well here try this." He offered her the old style water skin bag that he held in his hand. She sniffed at it cutely which made him chuckle. She figured it couldn't be all that bad since it smelled pleasantly enough.

She tilted the skin back and took a large gulp. The liquid was smooth and went down well but the effects were almost immediate as she felt warmth spread throughout her body. She handed the container back to Strife and stood up unsteadily. "I think I had better go lay down." She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she may have made a mistake in drinking what Strife had offered her.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Way Things Are**

** Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders.**

**WARNING: LEMON AHEAD!**

Strife watched her stumble out of sight down the hall and figured the girl would be okay, his honorable brother would see to that. Katie stumbled into the bedroom and fell on the bed facedown after turning the radio on and setting her favorite song to repeat; Carrie Underwood Blown Away. Then she realized War was still lying in the bed, half reclined against the head board and watching her with a hooded gaze.

She couldn't help the feeling of all the warmth spreading throughout her body suddenly pooling between her thighs and aching beautifully. She crawled forward on her belly, practically slithering up War's body until her face was almost touching his. He watched her warily as she reached a hand up to push his hood back from his face, something wasn't right with her behavior.

He almost purred as her fingers threaded themselves into his hair, "You have such pretty hair, such a wonderful color and so smooth." She mused out loud before letting her fingertips travel up his face to trace the scar above his brow that glowed fiercely in the darkened room. He was tempted to remove her hand but he couldn't bring himself to do it for fear that he would hurt her feelings again.

She pressed herself closer to him and squirmed in an attempt to relieve some of the throbbing in her lower regions. War noticed this and voiced his concerns, "Are you alright Katie?" She nodded and nibbled at her bottom lip, a habit that he found absolutely adorable.

As the music continued, she hummed along with it as she rested her head on his shoulder, her breath fanning against his neck and he shivered. She leaned forward to test it a little more and flicked her tongue against his skin and blew her breath across it. He shivered harder and tightened his hands around her waist which made her give a soft mewling cry.

Emboldened she pressed tiny kisses along his jaw line, remembering what he had said earlier and avoiding his throat for the most part. "War?" He made a sound of acknowledgement as he gazed down at her, "Will you kiss me?" He knew he couldn't deny her and pressed his lips to hers. He was shocked when she kissed him back ferociously. He ran his hands up her back, letting the tips on his gauntlet drag heavily on her sensitive skin.

She moaned against his lips and her fingers tightened in his hair. She suddenly broke the kiss and nuzzled his shoulder as she panted for breath. He gave a deep growl as her tiny teeth bit into the skin of his shoulder and his desire flared to life. "Girl, you had best stop now."

She leaned her head back to gaze at him earnestly her quiet question catching him off guard. "Am I that ugly?" He was taken aback and could only stare at her. His warning had nothing to do with her appearance. Before he could say anything she rocked back on her knees facing him and pulled her gown over her head, tossing it away. She motioned to her naked form, "Show me what is so horrible."

"Katie there is nothing wrong with you; I just don't want to hurt you. Nephilim mate, we don't make love. I would hurt you without meaning too. What has gotten into you anyway?"

She seemed to think hard for a moment as she chewed at her fingertip before her face brightened, "Strife traded me a sip of some drink in a water skin for a sip of my sweet tea." He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in disbelief. "He gave you Maker's wine? It will have odd effects on you. I am supposing this is one of them and I am going to pulverize Strife."

"Actually I was just really dizzy and sleepy until I saw you in my bed and I couldn't help myself. This is pretty much all me, just no inhibitions to stop me." War regarded her and opened his arms for her to crawl back into. He cradled her gently and stroke her hair gently, "I can't do this to you like this, or hurt you. I do not think I could control myself and I wouldn't be able to stop."

"You haven't hurt me yet." Her voice trembled and he felt her breath ghosting along his bare chest, now he sorely wished he had kept his armor on. Her fingers danced across his skin and he suppressed the urge to return the favor, instead he merely shifted his grip on her. "Katie, please." His voice was deeper and rougher with his efforts to tightly hold onto his control. If she continued he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Then he would have much to answer for.

Finally she relaxed in his arms and he breathed deeply thanking the creator that she had finally fallen asleep. He carefully shifted her to lie on her back in the spot between him and the wall. He watched her sleep, her lips parted slightly in sleep.

She slept peacefully for quite some time and he nearly fell asleep himself until he was startled awake. He paused, trying to pinpoint what had made him wake up. He heard an agonized moan next to him and shifted to watch Katie carefully. When she gave another pitiful moan he thought to himself about how he was going to throttle Strife for giving her that damn wine.

Suddenly she threw her arms over her head and arched her neck back before issuing another breathy moan, acting as if someone had her pinned down and she was at their mercy. She tossed her head side to side and the longer he watched the more animated she became. She was breath taking with her auburn hair fanned out around her, her body shining in the dim light with a fine sheen of sweat that begged to be tasted as she strained against her dream lover.

He wondered who she was dreaming of as she gave a groan and then a growl, her body arching and straining against someone in her dreams. For a moment he was jealous until she gave a shuddering sigh and called out a name, "War." He looked down at her until he realized it wasn't the usual questioning way she called out to him after waking. She was actually dreaming of him and he felt his body tightening.

He was about to get up and leave the room so that trouble could be avoided when she grasped his hand in hers, nuzzling it with her face. She had calmed considerably and seemed to be resting peacefully again. He figured it was safe now and pulled her on top of him. He was not prepared when she actually latched onto his neck.

With a growl that sounded more like a roar he startled her awake in the same moment that he flipped her under him. She gave him a goofy grin until she saw the look on his face and the way he bared his teeth at her. She sobered quickly and started to reach for his face and he grabbed both her wrists in his gauntleted hand and pinned them above her head.

She started to breathe heavier, fear and arousal vying for control of her body and making her tingle as he leaned forward. He rested his lips against her ear and growled out, "I warned you before to not touch my neck again unless you were prepared for it. You have played with fire girl." The roughness of his voice making something quiver in her belly and she squirmed against him excitedly.

"What are you going to do?" she asked in a trembling voice. He chuckled darkly against her throat before nipping it with his pointed teeth, making her yelp in surprise. "I am going to do what I do. I am going to conquer your body." She shivered and he once again drove his leg between her thighs, only rougher this time, bruising the pelvic bone.

She moaned and pressed as far back against his leg as she could with her arms pinned, silently begging for more. He trailed hot open mouthed kisses along her jaw, down her throat and shoulders. He bit into her shoulder hard enough to make her cry out and he groaned in pleasure. He moved back to her throat and nipped it harder, drawing blood and testing her willingness to provide him what he needed.

She bared her throat to him in submission as she tossed her head side to side, moaning and sighing. She mewed softly, and the sound urged him on as his mouth traveled down to her breasts. She bucked against him then as he nipped, licked, and tugged the nipples with his teeth, his free hand teasingly rubbing up and down her thighs.

Finally, when she was panting and almost incoherent he leaned back enough to slide his hand in between them, coaxing her thighs further apart. She gave this part of herself to him fully and opened to him. He stroked the inside of her thighs and around her sex without touching it.

He did this until she was begging in broken sentences. He loved watching the flush crawl across her face as her arousal increased. She was almost delirious with the pleasure. Carefully he probed a finger inside her slick passage, surprised by how snug it was. He knew there would be a great deal of pain for her and there would be blood. _Blood for blood,_ he thought in the back of his mind. He was so aroused himself with the teasing that he was almost at the end of his control.

He sat back on his heels to undo his pants and was surprised when trembling hands stopped him. He thought perhaps she had come to her senses. He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly and was met with a trembling smile. Her shaking hands fumbled to undo the fastenings of his pants and push them past his hips. She stopped to admire the size of him and gave a half gasp before carefully stroking her fingertips its length.

He clenched his teeth and growled low and deep in his chest. He nearly lost it when she placed butterfly kisses along his hips bones finally flicking her tongue across the tip. This was his undoing.

She found herself stunned after being slammed back onto the bed, her hips pinned by his and his large member probing at her entrance. She groaned and arched against him, all the invitation he needed. He drove himself in until he was fully seated in her body. She cried out and her entire body arched upward against his as her nails drove into the skin of his forearm.

He granted her no quarter and no time to come to her senses before he started moving inside her. He thrust into her like a piston, driving himself toward his climax and she seemed to be having one long one. She was light headed and was seeing spots of color in her vision as she made incoherent pleas and sounds of pleasure. The pain gave a pleasant edge to the sex and she pushed up to meet his thrust, allowing him to drive further into her body. She thrashed her head side to side in mind blowing pleasure. Her wild abandon, the noises she was making, and her body were driving him hard and his control slipped away.

She looked into his eyes as they changed from the cool silver blue to a bright orange as his control was lost. His thrust into her even harder making her scream out his name which only made him thrust harder, pounding into her body mercilessly. She raked her nails down his shoulders and back in a frenzy. He grabbed her hips with both hands and lifted her hips so that he could drive even harder into her body. Finally he gave one final hard thrust, burying himself in her body and emptying his seed inside her. She gave a pained scream as her last orgasm ripped through her body.

He rolled away from her and watched her panting shallowly as her body seemed to tremble without ceasing. He noticed the blood staining his member and her thighs, it wasn't a terribly large amount but it was enough. "I hurt you." She finally found her strength and rolled over to place her hand against his chest before pushing her body closer. "I probably forgot to tell you that I like a little pain in sex. It was the most amazing thing I have ever had. Thank you."

She yawned and snuggled closer to his body, her small head resting against his chest. He wanted to let her sleep peacefully without his larger body taking up most her bed but he would rather cut off his arm and leave her with it than to wake her up. She was sleeping already with the most peaceful look on her face he had ever seen. He was as pinned down by this small human as he would have been with a mountain atop him.

He tugged the blanket over them both for modesty and warmth as he watched her sleep. Sometime in the early predawn hours, Fury came into the room and was surprised but before she could say a word War gave her a warning look and she ducked right back out without a word. Strife had the misfortune of coming to see what had his sister so flustered.

"You and I will talk later, brother." War rumbled lowly at his brother, who blanched as white as War's hair for moment. He actually shushed Strife before he could speak and motioned for him to leave so the girl could sleep undisturbed. Finally he drifted off to catch a couple hours of rest before the little hellion on his chest woke up and he still had to have that talk with Strife. Those were his last thoughts as he drifted away to dream of the auburn haired human who captivated him so much.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Way Things Are**

** Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders.**

Katie woke the next morning and headed for the shower, leaving a wide awake War to find something to amuse himself with. She scrubbed herself well; surprised to find how sore she was in places she had almost forgotten that she had. She allowed the scent of her body wash to sooth her. It helped her calm and center herself so that she wasn't a bundle of nerves after what happened last night.

War listened as Katie got in the shower and decided to head outside to find his brother for that talk. He found Strife and Death both out on the porch, which didn't faze him the least. He smashed a hand into Strife's face as soon as he turned to him with a smirk.

Death watched with mild amusement as Strife climbed to his feet and whipped blood from his nose. "What the fuck was that for?!" He yelled at War who started towards him, his fist still clenched. "You damn well know what for. You gave Katie Maker's wine last night without knowing what affect it could have on her." Death knew, as did the others, exactly what affect it had on the human.

"Shit you should be thanking me if what I saw this morning was any indication of how it affected her. It got you laid didn't it?" War growled and lunged for his brother to find Death in his way, trying to prevent further bloodshed. "Strife I think you should refrain from using that language concerning the human." He warned softly as he held War's angry gaze.

By the time Katie had made it to the porch with Fury to investigate the scuffles and raised voices Strife was bleeding quite well from his nose and lip, while War was being forcefully restrained with two scythes pinning him to the wall. "I would kindly appreciate it if you boys would not tear my house down. Hell your yelling woke Fury up too."

Said horsewomen stood behind Katie with her hand on her whip in warning. "Just what in the world is going on out here? Why are you two fighting?" Katie looked at them expectantly after Fury asked her questions; she wanted to know as well. Death spoke then, trying to make sense of everything.

"I take it Strife gave you Maker's wine, very potent stuff with some side effects. Then he said something to his already pissed off brother about thanking him because he got laid and here we are." Fury stifled her laughs and looked at Death, "Well War did in fact get laid but I think that is incredibly disrespectful."

"Hell let's call a spade a spade. We had sex, very nice sex last night and yes likely aided by the wine. No harm no foul. Oh by the way Death, do you think you would terribly mind letting War go? I don't think he will kill Strife now." She strode past them towards the edge of the porch but stopped in front of Strife and patted him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks for the help."

The four riders watched her mosey off the porch and out in the woods in front of the house with an odd cloak of hunter green draped across her arm and wearing a dress straight from medieval times. "I cannot believe she just said that." Fury stammered before sitting down and giving in to her giggling fit. That earned her three raised eyebrows from her brothers who had never heard her giggle.

Strife just shook his head, "Odd little human you have War." He went off to go clean up his face and find something to eat. Death regarded War for a moment before cracking a smile behind his mask as he removed the scythes from War's throat. "He's right you know, she is an odd creature that one. Then again most interesting humans are. So did you bed her in truth?"

War gave him a solemn nod and waited for Death to speak again. "I am surprised she lived since you are not known for your gentleness but then again it shouldn't surprise me that one is made of tougher stuff."

"She is strong." Was all he said as he sat and waited for her on the porch. He spent the time thinking about what Death had said. She really was made of tougher stuff than most humans but she was still mortal and could be killed easily. After she had been gone more than an hour he decided to go look for her. He followed the path she took, taking the chance that she hadn't veered off at any point.

He heard her voice and another male voice up the trail a ways and moved quietly to see what was going on. He found her, the other voice, and the portal in a clearing after a sharp curve in the trail. She stood with her back to him and had the green cloak pulled over the lighter green dress and the hood pulled low over her face.

The male she was talking to was incredibly beautiful for a male, with long dark hair and crystal blue eyes, his ears ending in delicate points. He wore clothing a similar shade as hers and in a similar styling. He spoke to her again and the hood turned to glance at him. The male said something curt in an unknown language and she answered in the same language with a softer tone before bowing deeply to the figure as it disappeared into the portal.

He watched her make a small gesture and murmur a soft whispered phrase and the portal closed. He glared at her as she pushed the hood back from her face and gave him a sweet smile. "Who was that and what were you doing out here?"

She regarded him a moment before drawing herself up to her full height at his sharp tone. "That was Talen a Sindarin elf, a gate guardian from another realm that sought an audience with me regarding some breaches in other gates." He raised an eyebrow at her in question, "And that explains the cloak and different languages?"

She sighed sharply before reining in her temper. "The cloak is worn because to gaze upon an elf is to be enthralled and while I probably wouldn't become enthralled I do not wish to take the chance. I am a Gate Guardian and live with danger every day so I have learned to be cautious. As for the language, he does not speak English or the Common Tongue as they call it and the dress is to make them more comfortable with me. Most other realms seem to regard jeans, t-shirts, and shorts as odd. Now are you done fussing my jealous lover?"

She said this as she placed a hand against his jaw. He pulled her to him with a snarl and lifted her by her waist and pressed her back against a large oak tree. He buried his face her throat, nipping at it lightly until he had her moaning his name softly. He deftly lifted her skirts with one hand, while keeping her hips pinned to the tree with the other hand and working his pants loose.

He pulled her down onto his hard shaft in one swift movement, stealing her breath away at the fullness and sting of pain. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arched back, allowing him full access to her body. He took advantage of this and pulled her up and down his shaft until he felt her clamping down tighter on him, getting ready for her release. He increased the speed of his thrusts until she was moaning and writhing against him, calling out his name in ecstasy.

Finally he poured himself into her again and stood there for a few moments and allowed her to catch her breath as he rested his forehead against hers. Finally he set her down and she quirked an eyebrow at him before turning back to head home,

"I think you feel the need to keep me marked with your scent." She said saucily and he growled playfully at her, "You impudent little human." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way back to the house.

He placed her gently on her feet on the porch and he saw her gaze immediately go to the horizon, her face becoming serious. "I feel in my heart that you will be leaving soon to do whatever it is that you are supposed to do." He moved to stand behind her, resting his hands on the porch rail, trapping her in the circle of his arms. He nuzzled her hair affectionately. "I believe that we will be leaving soon as well."

She gave him a trembling smile as she watched the storm clouds moving closer and the wind started gusting harder; the thunder rumbling deeply. She knew it was foolish to feel this way in such a small amount of time about someone, especially him but she couldn't seem to resist it. It was as if something about him called to her soul and she had no choice but to answer to it.

Katie leaned her head back against his shoulder and basked in his nearness, she had no clue how long it she would have with him but she would cherish every moment. War rested his head on top of hers, both of them unaware of the others watching from a window in the living room.

"They are soul mates, you do know that don't you?" Fury asked her eldest brother. Death responded by nodding, "We received our orders today. I will tell War tonight. We will leave in the morning to finish our business here on Earth so that we may return home."

"It is going to be hard on them both, her more so than him." Strife said seriously for once. Fury shrugged, "There is no help for it, and our personal choices do not matter when weighed against the balance." They said no more and allowed the two lovers a little while alone with each other.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Death called War out to speak with him that night after Katie had finally retired to her bed. "What is it Death?" War didn't waste any time and he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach that something bad was about to happen. "Our time here has drawn to a close; we have our orders and are leaving tomorrow. Maybe when this is over you can seek her out again."

War felt like his heart was withering in his chest and knew that this would hurt her even more. He also had no clue how to tell her about it. That choice was taken from him when he turned to see her standing in the doorway, her face stricken.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Way Things Are**

** Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders.**

Katie was stricken alright; pain ripped its way through her chest and made it hard to breathe. He was leaving and they had only just begun to explore their feelings. She knew she couldn't and wouldn't ask him to stay because he had his honor bound duty to perform. That however was an incredibly cold comfort to her when she felt as if her heart was dying.

"Katie?" He started to reach for her but she turned and fled out the door, grabbing her cloak and throwing it on as she fled the house. "Go after her War." Death urged him and War took off after her.

He knew exactly where she was headed and he ran as fast as he could to reach her. He had to tell her goodbye at least, if nothing else. He silently cursed himself and his brother for not hearing her come to the door. He should have been able to tell her in a gentler way.

Katie ran harder than she had ever run in her life, tears blurring her eyes as the wind whipped her hair into her face. She stumbled over a root and went down hard only a few yards from the gate. She had no idea why she had fled here and succumbed to the sobs she had been holding back. She let them wrack her body as she tilted her head back to scream her agony at the storm. She buried her face in her knees and sobbed quietly.

War thought she was injured when her sobs reached his ears and kneeled carefully next to her, touching her shoulder lightly. She jerked her face up to his and he stroked her cheek gently. "I have to go in the morning." She nodded in understanding, "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

He pulled her up and wrapped her in a strong embrace. "I don't know how long I will be gone." He didn't know how to comfort her any more than giving her what physical comfort he could. She buried her face in his chest and inhaled his scent, memorizing it as she had done his face.

He gently placed a hand on her back and guided her back to the house. She moved as if in a trance as she hung her cloak up before heading to her bedroom with War close behind. He watched her change slowly into another night gown, this one a deep crimson trimmed in gold that reached the floor. She climbed in the bed and turned on her side to face the wall. Her face was blank and she lay as if asleep.

He climbed into the bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her atop his chest, where she had always slept. She closed her eyes with a whimper as she listened to his steady heartbeat next to her ear. "Where were you going earlier?"

She was silent for so long he thought she wouldn't answer, "I don't know, just away from the pain I suppose." He stroked her back gently and kissed the top of her head. "Katie I do not wish to leave you but taking you with me would be dangerous and I could never live with myself if I lost you. No war, no night can last forever." She nodded in understanding and snuggled closer.

War did something that night that he had never done. He made sweet slow love to the grey eyed woman who sighed his name on trembling lips. They made love several times that night. In between they lay quietly not speaking a word but just resting happily in each other's company.

War watched her finally doze off after she fought sleep off for as long as she could. Before her eyes drifted shut she reached her hand out to wrap her fingers in his. He lay there watching her for what felt like an eternity and for once he cursed his duty as it took him away from the one thing he wanted most in this realm. He didn't get the chance to tell her that he loved her but figured it would have hurt her worse to hear it and then be separated from him.

Before dawn Death appeared at the door way and took in the scene with his brother. His heart actually hurt for his brother because he knew how it felt to leave something he loved behind. War gazed intently at the woman next to him, barely registering his brother standing in the doorway.

"It is time to go." It was a statement, not a question and Death nodded slowly. War rose carefully and stopped at the doorway to regard the still sleeping woman so seductively dressed in HIS colors and a wave of possessiveness and protectiveness washed over him. Death regarded him, "What are you going to do War?"

War held out the end of his cowl and measured out a two foot wide section of the red cloth on the end. Death nodded in understanding and used his scythe to cut it cleanly, leaving War holding a two foot wide by four foot long section that looked like a miniature of his cowl.

He folded the cloth up and placed it at the foot of her bed and turned to quietly leave the house with his family to fulfill their duties and help see this war over and peace restored. This human had been judged and not found wanting, now there were others.

Katie woke up the next morning and knew in her heart that he was gone. The house was entirely too quiet and she went about her normal routine of getting a cup of coffee and a smoke to take to the porch. She fingered the long strip of cloth that he had left for her and she decided she would wear it always to keep him close to her heart. At least she could still help people that came back to settle here and be of some use because she had no doubt they would win the war. Humans were not as weak as they seemed.

She considered her options carefully, what would she do after people were settled. Would she stay here and live with the painful memories that now were her constant companions or would she go somewhere else entirely, another realm maybe?

She nodded to herself as she made her decision and she chose the latter option. She could go stay with Talen's people; they had always treated her kindly and with respect. They had even nursed her back to health once before when she was injured helping them with a problem on their side of the gate.

However she wouldn't leave unless her rider failed to return to her after this was over. She glanced over at the empty chair beside her and sighed heavily as her heart throbbed painfully.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Way Things Are**

** Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders.**

War growled in sheer frustration as he threw his armor off in disgust. His siblings watched him warily. In the last five years he had both hardened and softened. He pined for the Gate Guardian and he was irritated because after three Earth years settling the End War they had immediately been called to another realm to put down a cult who sought to upset the balance.

That particular assignment had just been completed and they had just returned to the small realm they called home after two years. Fury and Strife had left for their homes, ready to be back in the comfort of their personal homes with all the comforts that entailed. Death had stayed with War.

"What is the matter War; you seem more irritated than normal. Are you not pleased that our duties are done for now?" War turned to his brother with a frown before sighing deeply. "It has been five years, I doubt she waited that long and has given up on me by now. Five years is a long time to a human. I never should have left her!" He cursed then and kicked at an offending piece of his armor.

Death regarded him solemnly, "If she truly loved you, which I believe she does, then she would wait an eternity for you to return." War gave him a hopeful glance. "Well what are you waiting for, go find her." War needed no more encouragement before racing out of the door and towards the portal they used.

Death watched his brother go and smiled to himself, something he rarely did. His brother had a chance at true happiness and he hoped once he found it that he would treasure it always. The human had most certainly waited for his brother; he had seen the depth of her love in her eyes when she gazed at his brother.

War exited the portal just through the woods from Katie's home. The familiar sounds of her animals met his ears even out here and he was comforted. She would have taken them with her if she had left. He made his way through the woods towards Katie, his heart speeding up in excitement that no bloodlust could match.

He broke through the woods and noticed her sitting on the porch with a book in her hand, although something about her seemed a bit off. The closer he got the more he was sure something was wrong. When he didn't receive a glance from the dark head behind the book he cleared his throat. Startled blue eyes met his and the woman sitting there reading screamed when she caught sight of him.

He held his hands out to show he meant no harm, his face relaying his confusion to this older woman. She pressed her hand to her chest and laughed breathily. "I am sorry for screaming, you startled me is all. I wasn't expecting to ever see a horseman again."

War nodded towards the woman, "I didn't mean to startle you, I am War." She gave him an odd look before reaching out to shake his hand in the way that he noticed most human's greeted each other. "I am Julie."

"I don't mean to be rude, Julie, but I came here looking for Katie. I noticed her horses still here and I know she has to be around somewhere." The woman bit her lip as if she didn't want to tell him something. He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at her. "I am afraid that will be impossible."

Suddenly he grasped her arms violently and gave her a single hard shake. "Don't tell me something happened to her; don't tell me she is dead." The concern and anguish in his voice made her forget her momentary terror of the rider in front of her. "No nothing like that has happened. Perhaps you should sit down and let me fix you something to drink." He nodded and took his usual spot in the chair he had always sat in.

A few moments later the lady returned with a glass of sweet tea and sat back down in her chair, studying her hands for moment. "Where should I begin? Well Katie left two years ago when she heard that the riders simply vanished after the war was over. I met her when I was looking for a place to live and she offered me her small rent house in exchange for housesitting and animal sitting. She left through the gate and sealed it behind her. She said she couldn't bear to live here with all the memories haunting her of you."

War sat back stunned, this was something he had never heard of a Gate Guardian doing. "What on Earth made her do such a thing?" He asked the lady. She gave an elegant shrug. "Honey, grief can do odd things to people."

"I won't ever see her again then." He looked crestfallen then and his heart was breaking at the thought of never seeing her again. "Oh no, she comes back once a year on Samhain to celebrate her birthday and renew her ties with the Earth. It's only that Samhain has already passed this year and she will not be back until next year and no one can get through the seal she placed on the gate."

War regarded the lady solemnly for a moment. "You know much about this and her whereabouts." She laughed softly at his suspicions. "I know because she told me about it and said to deliver a message should you come looking for her."

"Well what is the message?" War asked none too patiently and the woman regarded him with laughing eyes for a moment. "She said to tell you that she waits for you and wears your mantle proudly."

War's heart did a flip at the words and he nodded to the lady before taking his leave. He left by the same portal he entered by and was soon standing back in his realm. When he entered the house he was faced with a confused Death.

"Where is your human?" War sighed heavily before dropping down into an overstuffed chair and looking up at his brother with pleading eyes. "Is there any way to move time forward brother?" Death laughed until he realized War was serious. "No brother but can I ask as to why you would feel it was needed?"

"Katie is gone to another realm, been there for two years leaving a rather strange woman care taker to look after her place. The woman said that Katie returns once a year on Samhain and then leaves again. That is a whole year away." Death patted his brother on the shoulder before speaking, "War a human year is nothing to us to wait. It will pass quickly enough on its own."

War rolled his head back against the back of the chair and stared at the ceiling. "You know I fear she will be much changed, she took my leaving hard. I never told her I loved her and I should have taken your advice."

Death regarded his brother who was much changed himself since falling for the human. He was calmer to an extent, thinking his words and actions through most the time, unless it concerned Strife. His bloodlust had calmed considerably as well, Katie acting as a balance for him even when she wasn't physically there.

Granted Strife wasn't Death's favorite brother, War had that honor. So he didn't mind it so much when War took out his frustration on Strife. This little thought caused Death to chuckle dryly and War looked up at him with narrow eyes.

"Just what do you find so damn funny?" Death leveled a serious gaze at his younger sibling, "I think that you are much changed yourself War and it is for the better."

War watched his brother leave and groaned inwardly, it was going to be a long damn year.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Way Things Are**

** Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders.**

Katie sat on the porch, something she found herself doing quite a bit these days. It was far easier to help the people that were passing through because it kept her mind from wandering. It had been over two years since War and his family had left yet it felt longer than that and the hole in her heart seemed to be bigger than ever.

She often threw herself into her volunteer duties with a single minded purpose and when not doing that she was often spending a day working the horses, her favorite fast becoming the buckskin mare that she had gotten so long ago. When she met her soon to be best friend she was doing just that, riding in the arena.

A soft hello got her attention and she turned to face a small dark haired woman standing just inside the arena. "Can I help you?" She dismounted and approached the woman as she spoke. "Yes, my name is Julie. I was told to speak with you that you might know somewhere I can stay."

Katie gave the woman a reassuring smile; something about the woman put her at ease. She glanced over her shoulder at the horses and then back at the woman. "Of course, say do you like riding horses?" She offered the invitation and the woman shook her head, "Yes, I used to own horses but I lost them when all this happened though." She gave Julie a huge grin and motioned toward the saddled horses. She had given the others away except for Dixie, Dusk, and Honey.

The woman climbed up on Dixie and clicked her tongue softly at the mare, coming to stand next to Honey after Katie had gotten back on her. They rode together and actually had fun, Katie smiled for real for the first time in a long time. They spent the afternoon riding the horses.

After unsaddling and feeding, which Julie threw herself into helping with without asking, Katie was more sure of the offer she was about to extend to the woman. "Why don't you come eat supper with me? I am sure you're hungry and thirsty. I have some fresh sweet tea." The lady gave her a broad smile.

When they made it back to the house Katie invited the woman in and busied herself in the kitchen. Katie brought her a chipped beef sandwich and a glass of tea as she sat down with her own plate. "So I have an offer for you. As you can see I have a large place here and quite a few animals. I also have other duties that sometimes take me away for days at a time. I need someone I can trust here to care for the animals. In exchange for this I am willing to let you have full use of my rent house and anything here."

Julie nibbled at her sandwich and seemed to consider the offer carefully before smiling hugely at Katie, "I would love that. I accept." Katie gave her a smile back and they both finished their supper in a companionable silence.

After throwing away the paper plates Katie went out on the porch to smoke and found Julie had followed her outside. She noticed that Julie gulped hard when Katie lit up a smoke. "Do you smoke?" Julie nodded, "Yes but I haven't had one in days."

"Well here have one, I cleaned out several stores years back and have enough to last a long time." As soon as Julie lit the cigarette Katie reached in a drawer in the table she kept on the porch and tossed the woman a carton of the smokes. She smiled in gratitude.

They sat there for several hours, smoking and sharing life stories. Katie finally asked the question she had been longing to ask. "Have you seen any of the Horsemen?" Julie nodded, "Oh my yes, and they were all rather impressive and so nice. As a matter of fact the one called Death told me to seek you out."

Katie smiled broadly, "Did you see War?" Julie nodded again and didn't miss the way the light brightened in the other woman's eyes. "How do you know them so well?"

"They stayed here for long time and we all grew close, especially me and War." She blushed darkly. "Oh." Was all the other woman said for a moment. Katie pulled the cowl from her shoulders and handed it to the other woman as proof in case she doubted her.

Julie fingered the material for a moment, finding the gesture odd but the cloth looked familiar until she noticed the gold lining the ends. "This came off his hooded cowl didn't it." Katie nodded that it did.

"You must have been special to him." She gave a rueful chuckle and accepted the cloth back, caressing it with her fingers. "I loved him, though I am not sure how he felt. He never said he loved me. I am still haunted by the pain, and I can only hope he hasn't forgotten me."

"I do not think he has, Death was the one that told me to come to you remember?" Katie nodded, fighting back the tears before she placed the cowl back around her shoulders.

"I have to tell you why I leave for days at a time since I know it puzzles you." Julie nodded and waited patiently for the younger woman to speak. "I am a Gate Guardian. It is a portal that leads to other realms besides this world and sometimes if there is a problem I have to attend to it. I know it is hard to believe."

Julie laughed out right and Katie allowed the laughing fit to pass. "Honey, if that is the strangest thing and I wouldn't believe it then I would have to have lived under a rock these last few years. I believe you and I understand perfectly. I will keep things in order for you anytime you need me."

"How are you with first aid?" The woman was silent for a moment then spoke. "I am fairly capable of it. Why?"

"Sometimes I get injured in my duty and sometimes it is hard to reach the wounds." The woman smiled reassuringly at Katie. "Well then never fear I shall patch you up if you ever need it." Katie nodded and lit one last smoke for the night.

She knew then that she had found a lifelong friend and was at peace in one part of her soul. She found out a little over a year ago that Pam had been killed by demons that attacked the human settlement where she was at. The child from her friend had been spared that fate and had been adopted by a very nice older couple. Things were working out for the best in most cases.

As the months passed and things began to calm and most everything was back to normal with the exception there was more peace in the world now and fewer people as the population had taken heavy losses everywhere. Julie and Katie grew closer than sisters and Julie worried about the younger woman.

Several times she had noticed the woman taking incredible risks when sometimes her job as a Gate Guardian followed her home. She threw herself into the battles as if she didn't care if she lived or not and this worried the woman even more but lord was the woman a fearsome sight to behold when she fought. It steadily got to where she took more risks as time passed.

Often times when they sat outside smoking Julie watched the younger woman starring into the distance, often with Celtic music playing from the radio she kept outside on the porch, one of her favorites being a song from a group called Fever Ray and the song was called The Wolf. She seemed a million miles away when she was like that and didn't hear much of anything going on. She was withdrawing into herself to ease the pain she felt at not being with her rider.

Julie was her grounding and kept her grounded to this place when she seemed to be slipping away. When she drew her back she would always smile at her sadly and give the woman a hug and thank her for everything she did that she didn't have to do.

Tonight was one of those nights that she seemed lost in thought and far away. Julie sat close by to give her silent comfort so Katie would know she wasn't alone. She was dressed in her older styled clothing with the red cowl wrapped around her throat much like a scarf but with one end spread out across her shoulder so that it hung down like a cloak on one side. This was the way she usually wore it.

Julie respected the younger woman's way of life and had a new respect for the things that lived in the shadows of this world. She also had a new respect for the people that gave up so much to keep this world safe, to keep people safe, from those things. This woman was one of those people. So if she was a bit odd or dressed a bit odd then so be it. She also knew she had a meeting with some rather enchanting beings earlier. They were something to behold with their radiant beauty even from a distance.

Julie knew she had been really broody since that meeting. Katie drew a long drag off her smoke and locked her eyes on the storm flashing on the horizon. Julie watched it with her for several more minutes before she noticed the young women narrow her eyes and cut them towards the portal in the woods.

"Katie what is it?" Katie climbed to her feet and threw the smoke away. "Go inside Julie, stay there until I get back. It is what Talen warned me about." Julie did as she was asked and watched the young women melt into the forest, her sword already drawn. She prayed to whatever god would listen that her friend would be safe.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Way Things Are**

** Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders. I do not own Blackmore's Night's song The Storm. **

Julie gave a soft cry as she raced out into the stormy night. Katie had come back from the forest limping heavily and stumbling. As she reached the edge of the yard she collapsed on her knees and didn't seem to have the strength to stand back up. Julie was at her side almost instantly and Katie grasped her arms to pull herself back up. "I am fine Julie." She smiled at her friend and tried to take a step away and nearly fell again.

"You are most certainly not fine, now stop being stubborn and let me help you inside the house." Julie firmly grasped her arms and helped her inside the house. She gasped sharply as she saw the tattered remains of the back of Katie's dress and Katie grimaced when she saw the look on her friend's face. "Is it as bad as it feels?"

"What in the hell happened?" Katie chuckled darkly, "Damn Werekin, always thinking that they can use portals anytime they want to hunt elsewhere. They have become a bloody nuisance. One got me while I had my back turned." The self-loathing for allowing that to happen was clear on her face.

Julie clucked her tongue softly as she moved to go get the first aid kit. "Strip out of that dress so I can tend to you. It is nothing more than a bloody rag now anyway." Katie did as she was told and waited patiently as Julie got what she thought she would need. She hissed as Julie used a warm cloth to clean the blood away from the wounds. "Jesus, these are deep Katie. They are going to need stitches. I will do my best."

Katie nodded and glanced over her shoulder at her friend. "Just do what you need to do, they hurt like hell." Julie cleaned the cuts, disinfected them, and carefully stitched them up as best she could. Katie hissed when she hit a particularly sensitive patch of skin. Finally it was done and Katie stood unsteadily before flexing her shoulders. The stitches pulled lightly but nothing she couldn't handle.

Julie helped her out to the porch so she could smoke; Julie never understood why she didn't smoke inside but figured she had her reasons. Katie lit up and leaned back until she jerked forward with a yelp. She gave a growl and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees with her back arched awkwardly to keep from pulling the stitches. Julie frowned and turned on the radio as her friend watched the wind picking up. She was reminded of a stormy night like this, years ago. It had gotten her to thinking about painful memories.

She sang along with the song on the cd as she smoked her cigarette and Julie even found herself humming along with the song.

_**A timeless and forgotten place,**_

_**The moon and sun in endless chase,**_

_**Each in quiet surrender,**_

_**As the other reigns the sky.**_

_**The midnight hour begins to laugh,**_

_**A summer evening's epitaph,**_

_**The winds are getting crazy, **_

_**As the storm begins to rise.**_

_**Wild were the winds that came,**_

_**In the thunder and the rain,**_

_**Nothing ever could contain,**_

_**The rising of the storm.**_

_**In the wing of ebony, **_

_**Darkened waves fill the trees,**_

_**Wild winds of warning,**_

_**Echo through the air.**_

_**Follow the storm, I've got to get out of here,**_

_**Follow the storm as you take to the sky,**_

_**Follow the storm now it's all so crystal clear, **_

_**Follow the storm as the storm begins to rise.**_

_**She seems to come from everywhere,**_

_**Welcome to the dragon's lair,**_

_**Fingers running through your hair,**_

_**She asks you out to play.**_

_**In all of nature's sorcery,**_

_**The most bewitching entity, **_

_**Hell can have no fury,**_

_**Like the rising of the storm.**_

_**Follow the storm, I've got to get out of here,**_

_**Follow the storm as you take to the sky,**_

_**Follow the storm now it's all so crystal clear, **_

_**Follow the storm as the storm begins to rise.**_

Katie let the song end and stood to go inside with Julie's help. "I think that I am ready for bed." Julie nodded and helped her into the bedroom. "Goodnight Katie and I hope you feel better in the morning. Katie lay in the bed for another couple of hours, her back throbbing painfully as she lay facing her window watching the flashes of lightening.

She finally drifted off to sleep with the red bundle of cloth pillowed under her hair. His scent had long go faded from it but if she closed her eyes and dreamed it she could still smell him and feel him resting in the bed beside her. She lulled herself to sleep most nights imagining that her head was pillowed on his chest and his scent filled her nose, bringing her comfort.

She woke all too soon from her dream of her rider to find that it was early morning, close to six to be exact. She got up and stumbled to the bathroom so she could take a shower, stiches be damned. She smelled like wet dog and dried blood.

She was just stepping out of the shower when a frantic beating on the bathroom door made her hurriedly pull her clothes on. Stepping out she saw a pale faced Julie waiting for her. "What on earth is going on? You scared the crap out of me."

"I am sorry but the news just came on and you have to come see this." Katie followed her out of the hallway and into the living room. The news flashed back on and a reporter was talking about the events of the past few years. She couldn't understand what was so important and had Julie in such an uproar.

However the next words the reporter spoke sounded like a death toll in her head and her heart constricted painfully. "The Four Horsemen are gone, vanishing without a trace or word after the last demons were rounded up and destroyed."

She hit her knees barely registering Julie's concerned voice as she sat stunned, her soul felt as if it were shattering. "He left me." Was all she managed to say for several moments, finally Julie managed to pull her to her feet. Katie made her way to the porch and sat smoking; she hurt so deeply that she couldn't seem to cry. All she felt was a deep hollowing in her chest.

Julie knew something was terribly wrong and hurt for her dearest friend as she grieved silently. Katie wrestled with her decision for several minutes, agonizing over the decision of leaving her home and best friend but it would hurt too much to stay here now. Her hope was dead, _**the soul dies a slow death**__,_ she thought to herself.

"Julie I am leaving. I am going to go stay with Talen's people for a while." Julie watched as Katie got up and went into the house. After half an hour she returned to the porch with a heavily loaded bag thrown across her shoulder. She motioned for Julie to follow her and led her towards the gate.

When they arrived Katie opened the portal and turned to solemnly look at Julie. "I am going to miss you Julie, you are like the sister I never had. I will be back once a year, on Samhain to renew my ties to this realm. I am going to seal the gate behind me so that you should be safe."

"Are you sure you have to go?" Julie had tears swimming in her eyes. Katie nodded and fingered the cloth that rested around her neck. "I just cannot…be here." She sighed shakily. "If he should return tell him when I return. He can wait for me now."

Julie gave her a fierce hug and she returned it just as fiercely. "Be safe." Julie nodded and stepped away, "You too." Katie smiled before turning to face the gate and stepped through it without looking back.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Way Things Are**

** Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders. I do not own Blackmore's Night's song Keep the Streets Empty for Me. **

Katie rested her hands on the rails of the balcony overlooking the gardens below her rooms. The seasons had made another full turn again and it was time to go back to perform the ritual. It had been almost three years now, which made it six years since he left and still her heart pained her. She sighed heavily and waited for Talen to speak as he joined her at the railing.

"It has been three years Katie; do you think he is coming back?" She shrugged and was silent for several moments. "I am not sure Talen but I cannot change the way my heart feels. Mayhap this is my punishment for wanting something I shouldn't have." He rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I do not think it is a punishment, you have never done anything to deserve the torture you are putting yourself through. Why don't you just go look for him?" She laughed bitterly then, "And where would I start Talen?" He shrugged and her shoulders drooped in defeat.

"It is always something you could consider if you wished it. It would be better than sitting around waiting." She smiled sadly at her friend, "Talen, my duties keep me busy enough; I would hardly say I am waiting around." He gave her a long knowing look. "Come, it almost time for you to leave so you can perform your ritual and I know you wish to see Julie as well."

She nodded and turned to grab her bag. She walked out of the dwelling and into the edge of the dell that housed the gate here where Talen served as its guardian. He walked with her and smiled softly to her before opening the gate. She walked through it and inhaled the familiar scent of the pine trees of her home.

She wouldn't deny that she occasionally became homesick and welcomed being home even if it was only for a day a year. She walked the overgrown trail to the house. Julie was sitting on the porch reading as she walked up on the porch. Julie glanced up and a bright smile lit her face as she looked up at her friend. She ran to embrace her. "Oh my goodness I have missed you!"

Katie chuckled softly and returned the hug, "Well if you don't let me breathe you're going to kill me." Julie released her and looked her over, she had lost a little more weight but it couldn't be helped. They shared a smoke and caught up on things that had been going on in the world.

Julie refrained from telling Katie that War had shown up because he hadn't been back in the near year that had passed and so she was concerned he may have forgotten. She didn't want to get Katie's hopes up only to have them dashed if he had forgotten.

The two friends spent the day on a trail ride and Katie enjoyed riding through the trails with her friend and the horse that she had grown to miss terribly. She was considering taking her back with her this time. They finally returned to the house as the sky began to darken.

They got back to the barn just before dark and tended to the horses. When they made it back to the house finally, Katie stepped into her old room and had to suppress the memories that haunted her from her time with the rider. She dressed in the ceremonial robe that she wore each year; the thin silver cloth failing to conceal anything of her body as she stepped from the room.

Julie should have been used to seeing Katie this way but her friends appearance still made her breath catch every time. She was a beauty to behold when she was dressed for her ritual. They both headed outside, Julie preparing the last thing that Katie wanted for the ritual each year.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

War was sitting in his favorite chair, watching the wind whip the leaves off the trees. Death entered the house and found War sitting there quietly in his chair and was confused. "Have you decided not to go after your human?" War turned his gaze to meet his brother's with a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about Death? You know I cannot wait for the chance to see her again." Death chuckled, "Then I think you are going to be late brother, today is the day she will return. It is actually growing close to midnight in her realm. You had best hurry."

War cursed as he hurried to the portal outside, "I'll be damned if I have to wait another year." With that said he was gone, leaving a clearly amused brother behind to shake his head.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Julie watched Katie leave for the glade that she would perform the ritual in and as the time of midnight grew closer her heart sank. The rider had not come back and she was almost certain he had forgotten. She thought perhaps she had been correct in not getting Katie's hopes up.

Katie arrived at the glade, and turned the CD player on to the song that she needed before letting her body move to the beat, slowly sliding the robe off her body to leave herself sky clad. The only thing that remained to cover her was the cowl, wore as she always wore it off one shoulder like a cloak. It was now a part of her and would carry some of her power.

War arrived and followed the sound of music quietly so as not to disturb her ritual which was surely underway. He came to the glade and stopped short at the sight that greeted him. She was sky clad; wearing nothing but the piece of his cowl that he had left her. The pagan beat ringing through the clearing as she kneeled on the ground seemed to make the air thrum.

Katie was unaware of the Nephilim watching her from the edge of the trees as her eyes were closed. She knelt on the ground, one knee resting against it as she leaned her hands forward to place both hands on the ground. She felt the power coursing through it and started the first part of the ritual.

She allowed her energy to ebb and flow with and through the earth's, before finally pulling it back to her. She felt the rush of power as it was renewed and strengthened her own. Gracefully she stood and leaned her head back, her arms reached out to the skies, allowing the moon to strengthen the other part of herself; the second part of the ritual being to strengthen the spirit.

War watched in wonder as she reached to the sky, her head thrown back in joy. Her entire body thrummed with power and gave off a faint glow of its own in the light of the moon. He stepped silently into the clearing to stand on the other side of the fire.

Suddenly her head dropped and she starred at him, her eyes glowing silver like the moon before fading back to their usual grey. She stared at the rider before her and wondered if she had simply conjured him in her mind with her power flowing at its peak. The song started over as they continued to stare at each other.

If this was a dream then she would fulfill it for herself to a point, if this was all she could ever have. War couldn't move as he watched her, almost as if he were hypnotized by the music, the mood, and then the swaying of her body as she placed words with the music.

Her body moved in time with the beat, enchantingly so, as she danced on the other side of the fire. She was a thing of power tonight, wild and enthralling. At certain phrases she would motion toward him as if she were circling him physically and at others she would motion with her hands as if drawing him to her.

_Memory comes when memory's old,_

_I am never the first to know,_

_Following this stream up north, _

_Where do people like us float?_

_There is room in my lap, _

_For bruises, asses, handclaps,_

_I will never disappear,_

_For forever, I'll be here,_

_Whispering._

_Morning keep the streets empty,_

_For me,_

_Morning keep the streets empty,_

_For me._

_I'm lying down eating snow,_

_My fur is hot, my tongue is cold,_

_On a bed of spider web,_

_I think of how to change myself._

_A lot of hope in one man lent,_

_There's no room for innocence,_

_So take me home before the storm,_

_Velvet mites will keep us warm,_

_Whispering._

_Morning keep the streets empty, _

_For me_

_Morning keep the streets empty, _

_For me_

_Whispering,_

_Morning keep the streets empty for me_

_Morning keep the streets empty for me_

_Uncover our heads and reveal our souls_

_We were hungry before we were born…_

She spun and kneeled down facing away from him as the music ended, War was entranced. The enthrallment ended as he saw the four light silver scars running the length of her back. He growled and moved to stand in front of her. She saw his boots fill her gaze but she dared not look up, lest the vision would disappear altogether.

Suddenly he grasped her elbows and pulled her to her feet. His gaze locked with hers and held it steady. She stared stunned up into his eyes before reaching a trembling hand to rest it lightly against his cheek. "You're really here." She whispered as tears filled her eyes, more a statement than a question. He nodded as he leaned his cheek into her touch. "I am."

Suddenly she flung herself at his chest, sobbing and beating her fists against it, not caring that she was bruising her hands against his armor. "You promised to come back! What took so long! Don't you know how it broke my heart to be away from you? I would have rather have risked dying at your side than to be away from you!"

He calmly let her spend her anger and grief as he simply stood there. Finally she hugged him fiercely when her sobbing died down and he closed his arms around her tightly. "Katie, I promised I would come back, I was delayed is all." She smiled up at him and placed both hands on his face, her breath ghosting across his lips. "You are here now and that is all that matters."

He kissed her passionately and she returned it. He gently lowered her to the ground and took her fast and hard, her body straining against his and his patience all but gone. Afterwards he took her again, slowly and thoroughly, showing her how he had missed her.

In the late hours they laid curled together close to the dying fire, and he stroked her back, feeling the scars. "What happened?" She snuggled her face against his chest. "I wasn't careful and didn't watch my back, a Werekin got me good. I wasn't myself then." He nodded in understanding and continued to caress her back.

They both fell asleep in the glade, the firing dying in the early morning hours as they snuggled closer, War using his larger body to keep her warm. He was at peace having her in his arms again. Still he hadn't said I love you to her but he would remedy that in the morning although he whispered it in her ear gently as she slept. "I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

**The Way Things Are**

** Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders. **

Julie paced on the porch, watching for Katie to arrive back from the glade. She was nervous because her friend never stayed the entire night out there and hadn't returned yet. Also she knew she would never leave without telling her goodbye. She gave a sigh of relief when she finally saw her friend break through the trees. Her heart soared for her friend however when she saw the rider following close behind.

He had not forgotten her and had come back for her. Her and her friend shared a knowing glance as she stepped up on the porch. Her friend would go with the rider if he couldn't stay. Julie inclined her head gently to the horseman and then took her leave and went back to her small house to give them some privacy. War watched the woman leave, thankful she had been here to tell him how to find Katie again.

Katie returned a few moments later dressed in blue jeans, a long sleeve tight fitting black shirt with the red fabric wrapped firmly around her neck. The change in her appearance was slight but noticeable. She was harder than she had been before and he knew it was his fault. However it was not a bad thing that she had learned to be harder, it would help her survive. Just as her softening him a bit was good for him.

She gave him an appraising glance, "When are you leaving again?" He bowed his head a moment, thinking of how to ask her to come be with him, in his home. "I cannot stay here in this realm Katie." She nodded and swallowed back the tears. She wouldn't beg to be allowed to tag along.

"When will I see you again War?" He kneeled in front her and took her hands into his while holding her gaze before she could start crying. "You can see me every day. Bring your horse, bring your things, and come be the lady of my home." She let her mouth drop open before closing it sharply. Anger flared to life within her and he saw it in her eyes.

She snatched her hand away from him before standing to pace the porch. He patiently waited for her to say something, it was clear he had said something to piss her off. "Am I your whore? You want me to come stay with you so I can be there when you want me?"

Then he realized his mistake, he had forgotten to tell her why he wanted her, these things mattered to humans. "Come live with me in my home, Katie, be the lady of my home. That means I wish for you to be my mate, be my wife, be my lady and I love you."

She froze and looked hard at him, "Say it again." He chuckled and smiled at the hope lighting up her face, "I love you Katie." Katie let out a cry and ran to wrap her arms around his neck, raining kisses all over his face. "I love you too!"

Finally she stopped and looked speculatively at the house across from hers and back at War. "You can visit whenever you wish." She smiled and took off in a flash to go tell Julie the good news. She came back a few minutes later with wet eyes but smiling.

She went inside to pack what few things she needed or wanted to take with her since she could always come back for more. War watched Julie saddle Katie's horse and bring it to the porch before joining him. She was quiet for several minutes before she turned to the horseman. "War I swear if you hurt her, I will hurt you."

He should have been angry at the blatant threat but found he couldn't and looked down at the older woman. "I plan to take very good care of her. You don't have to worry about that." Julie patted his arm lightly, "Forgive me, I love her like a sister and I want to know she is happy. I believe that you make her happy."

War regarded the woman with new respect and smiled at her. They both turned when Katie came back out with a loaded bag over her shoulder and a huge smile plastered on her face. She moved to strap the bag to Honey's saddle and turned to give War an expectant look.

Julie walked with them to the clearing where the gate was and War opened his own portal. Katie wrapped Julie in a hard hug before stepping back. "I will be coming back to visit, as often as you would like Julie. However I do still have duties as a Gate Guardian so I have something for you." She handed Julie a small milky looking stone. "If there is ever trouble, call me with that stone." Julie nodded curtly and stepped back to watch them leave, tears of joy and sadness coursing down her face.

Katie held War's hand in one of hers and led the horse through with the other. The portal shut with a flash of red light and they were gone. Sighing Julie looked down at the stone in her hand for a moment before turning to head back to her home.

When Katie and War reached his room they were met by the others, all smiling at their brother as they saw her accompanying him. Fury and Strife hugged her, crushing her between them until she was breathless and then they stepped back. Death approached her and placed his hands on her shoulder before looking at his brother and her with smiling eyes, "Welcome home sister."


End file.
